The Quiet House
by Moretsuna Sora
Summary: Collection of One-Shots of Shota Naruto x older Loud House ladies. Everyone is aged up to a degree from Lily, who is now 13, to even Lori a bit. No Lincoln as Naruto is the only young sibling in the Loud House and the only male one. Keep in mind these are 100% FICTIONAL characters
1. Chapter 1 - Lori x Naruto

**!DISCLAIMER!:**

This story contains shota in it, if it is not your thing then do not read. Also these are purely 100% fictional characters, this story has no real world impact so please keep that in mind and do not attack me for it please

* * *

**Summary**: A collection of lemon one shots involving older ladies and a young Naruto. Entirely smut with very little story

**The Quiet House**

**Chapter 1 – Lori x Naruto**

Those that knew Lori Loud knew she was a fierce girl but that she truly only had one thing that she was weak to.

That 'thing' happened to be Naruto Loud, her seven year old brother who was also the only male child in her family.

She bonded unbelievably fast with the small boy the moment he came home when he was adopted by their parents four years ago. He was so nervous and shy at first, barely talking and always seeming as if he was out of place. It took some time but over the years he finally felt like he was part of the family.

From the moment he showed up Lori took charge with trying to make him feel welcome in the house and the family, all her siblings following along naturally. Over time she really bonded close with her new little brother to the point he was never too far away from her and personally she preferred it that way.

It had taken a lot of convincing when her parents told her they were giving him the 'storage closet' as his room since with the number of siblings, 10 girls in total counting her, there were few rooms available.

Personally she was okay with him staying in her and Leni's room but the other sisters also argued that they wanted him in their rooms so their parents had to find an option that stopped the arguing. Hence the small room that they figured would work until he grew older and wasn't afraid of the basement.

Lori frowned a bit in her sleep as she felt someone shaking her a bit. "What? Who is it?" Lori groaned out in slight annoyance before she opened her eyes and saw a slightly afraid looking Naruto clutching a fox stuffed animal that was his favorite.

Naruto was what any girl would call cute with sapphire blue eyes and spikey dark red hair that went out in every direction with two spikey bangs framing his face, not to mention three of the cutest whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you up… I-I just had a nightmare…can I sleep with you?" Naruto asked, a bit nervous that he upset his sister before she quickly opened up her blanket to him.

"Of course Naruto! I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you, you know you always can sleep with me" Lori said quickly to make sure he knew she wasn't angry, smiling as his worried look melted away and he crawled into bed with her.

She was quick to hug him close to her while smiling and giggling as he hugged her back and nuzzled against her, his childish innocence making him see nothing wrong with him nuzzling against her high D cup breasts.

It always made her smile how he acted around her, always so cuddly and clingy with her. Personally she loved it and only made her hug him tighter and nuzzle against him.

"Don't worry Naruto you are always safe around your biggest sister Lori" she told him, smiling as she kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back softly. She continued to rub his back, still smiling as his head was against her chest as they laid on their sides.

**-Lemon Start-**

"U-Um Lori…" Naruto muttered out, looking up nervously up at her as he somewhat pressed against her breasts as if he was trying to hide a bit "I'm feeling tingly again" he finished, her being able to see a bit of his blush in the dark of her room before she giggled a bit and pet his head to get him to look up at her.

"Oh Naruto you don't have to be so nervous or embarrassed. I told you its natural and that if you ever got that way because of me to just tell me and I'll help you. Want to play with my breasts again since you love them so much~" she teased, poking her finger into his cheek as he nodded while still being visibly embarrassed.

As odd as it was this wasn't the first time Naruto had reacted to her and wasn't the first time she had helped him.

It had all started a good couple of months ago one time when he had been sleeping beside her in a similar situation. She was a bit unsure what to do at first but with the way he looked up at her with worry and fear in his eyes about what was going on with him she couldn't keep herself from helping him.

Now it had become a somewhat reoccurring thing when they slept together at night and it surprised her a bit at how much she truly didn't mind.

"Well then, go ahead Naruto. Here are the breasts you love~" Lori purred out as she slid her shirt up, exposing her breasts to him and giggled at the look of awe he always had each time she showed off her breasts to him.

She had to quickly bite her lip to suppress a moan as his small hands grabbed her breasts and his mouth quickly latched onto one of her nipples, quickly starting to lick and suck on it while he rubbed and groped her breasts just like she had showed him.

Given he was only seven when he first played with her breasts he was as she expected but he was a quick little learner when it came to this.

"There you go, just like that~" Lori moaned out a bit, loving how his little tongue licked around her nipple and how he occasionally bit down on it softly. "Let me help you as well~" she whispered to him, sliding her hand down the front of his pajama pants and smiling as her hand wrapped around his four inch hard dick.

When she first saw it she was surprised since four inches was somewhat big for his age. As she stroked it the amount of precum that he was leaking out was only making it glide smoother and her hand move faster.

She let out a small giggle as even while sucking and playing with her breasts with all his attention his lower body was going on instinct as he softly started thrusting into her hand. "Don't forget to show my other nipple some attention as well~" she told him, petting his head as he seemed to have heard her and he quickly moved over to her other breast as if a second away from suckling on her nipple couldn't happen.

"A-Am I doing b-better?" Naruto moaned out, pulling his mouth away from her breast as she could tell he was getting closer and closer by how feverously he was thrusting into her hand. He looked so out of it as he kept thrusting, trying to continue showing her attention as he kissed and licked her breast while his head rested against it.

"You are doing so much better Naruto, you've always been a good learner but right now just focus on cumming for me okay~" Lori told him as she kissed the top of his head and moved her other hand in front of his dick while she sped up her hand even more, getting him to hug her breasts and whimper a bit into them.

As he started to squirm a bit, trying his best to really hold onto her as she sped up her hand more and more. Lori couldn't help but kiss him as he let out the cutest moans, her tongue invading his small mouth before she felt him start to cum into her hand.

She slowly kept stroking his dick, waiting for the ropes of cum to stop shooting out into her cupped hand before she broke the kiss with a smile. "You did so good, you let out so much" she told him with a kiss to his forehead as she carefully pulled her hand out of his pants, trying not to spill a drop before she brought her hand up to her mouth.

The smell alone was enough to make her grow even wetter than she already was, making her squeeze her legs together a bit before she started to lick it up off her hand. The flavor of cum was a very odd thing and she only initially tasted it cause she was curious but after the first taste she found herself actually liking it, a lot actually.

"Are you still tingly Naruto?" Lori asked, licking her palm clean as Naruto nodded nervously which only made her smile as for a kid he was the kind to go multiple rounds. It made sense given the amount of energy he had naturally. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it until you are all calmed down~" she purred out, kissing him softly before she started to move down towards his crotch.

Taking his dick in her hand she smiled as she softly stroked it, kissing the tip of it as he let out another cute moan due to still being a bit sensitive from just cumming. She swore the cute look he gave her as she looked up at him made her shiver again, having to resist just pouncing on him right away since she loved doing every 'part' with him more or less.

She started off slow, slowly licking around the tip of his dick and alternating with licking up and down the shaft of it. She even went as far as to lick and kiss on his smooth balls which always got a cute reaction out of him.

It didn't take long, due to her low self-control regarding him, before she swallowed his dick into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip and shaft of his dick as her head slowly bobbing on it while she looked only at him above her.

The sight of him moaning, covering up his mouth with his hands to try and muffle them while he looked down at her only made her start bobbing her head faster on his dick. His cute muffled moans and squirms only made her want to do more to him,

She kept looking up at him, smiling at his confused look as she pulled away for a second before he quickly had to cover his mouth as she sandwiched his dick between her tits. "You really like it when I use my breasts like this don't you?" she asked him, slowly starting to pump her tits around his dick while he nodded in a daze. "Tell me how much you like it sweetie, tell your precious big sister how much you like her breasts~" she purred out to him, making him blush as he struggled to catch his breath a bit.

"I-I really like it Lori, they feel so soft and nice and make me feel extra warm and tingly" he told her, getting her to speed up before she pressed her face down into them to lick and suck on the tip of it as best that she could.

"Good boy, always remember to be honest about how you feel to me. Always let me know when you feel like you are about to splurt and be sure to say what I taught you" she told him, kissing the tip of his dick as he nodded before she continued to pump her tits.

She had done this enough to know just how to use her breasts on his dick, speeding up and slowing down at intervals and moving one up and the other down at times. He was especially weak to her titjobs, even more so when paired with her sucking and licking on the tip of his dick.

"L-Lori, I-I'm going to cum" Naruto panted out, saying what Lori told him to say when he was about to splurt while trying his best to stay quiet since Leni was sleeping in the bed next to them.

"Good boy, cum for your big sister~" Lori whispered out, urging him to cum as she sped up even more, looking up at him with a smile as she could feel his dick twitching between her tits.

It wasn't long before ropes of cum started to shoot up from between her breasts, most of them landing on the tops of her breasts while a few stronger ones landed on her face and cheeks which caused her to giggle happily at. "Oh my~ So much cum and this is the second shot! You always let out so much sweetie" Lori said, not stopping her tits as she wanted to coax every last drop of his second load out since he did cum a lot.

"I-I'm sorry Lori" he whimpered out as he finished splurting, frowning before Lori cupped his cheek softly.

"Naruto, what have I told you? You do not need to apologize about cumming as I love it when you cum. It means I made you feel really good so you are always welcomed to cum on or in me when we do this, okay?" she said, assuring him it was okay before he nodded and he watched as she started to clean off.

She didn't waste a drop, scooping off the bits from her face and licking the fingers clean before she started to lick her breasts clean. She couldn't help but giggle a bit and slightly roll her eyes as his dick twitched again, looking to see his eyes were fixated on her intently while she had been doing it.

"Guess I'll have to really finish you off won't I~" Lori told him, leaning forward to kiss him as she started to slide her pajama shorts down only to quickly cover themselves with her blanket as she heard Leni sit up beside them.

**-Lemon End-**

"Lori, what are you doing awake?" Leni asked, removing her eye mask – something Lori was ever thankful she wore to sleep – before looking their way.

"Sorry Leni, Naruto came in after a nightmare and I was trying calm him down. Go back to bed as he's just falling asleep" Lori told her, thankful that the blanket was covering up her bare breasts and that Naruto was behind her so she was blocking Leni from seeing him.

"Awww, I hope he sleeps better. Night Lori" Leni said, a slight pout as no one in the house liked it when Naruto had nightmares, before she slid her eye mask back down and laid down.

"Night Leni" Lori said as she waited a bit before she turned over to see a nervous Naruto looking up at her. "It's okay Naruto, she didn't see us" she whispered to him as she pet his head only to frown as she felt his hard dick pressing up against her stomach.

She knew they couldn't finish how she wanted to, due to Leni having woken up and might possibly wake up again. "I know you want the real thing Naruto but I hope you are okay with this. I'll make it up to you later, I promise" she told him, kissing the top of his head as she slid his dick between her thighs so he could thrust a bit between them.

Of course this meant she had to make him cum on her shorts a bit, having pulled them up in the back, but it was better than making a mess on her sheets. And while it wasn't what either of them truly wanted she was glad that was enough to calm him down and get him to fall asleep while he happily clung to her.

**-The Next Day-**

Lori truly did love being the eldest child as it always gave her benefits at times like these. "You all enjoy Aunt Ruth, tell her I said hi~" Lori sang out as she hugged Naruto closer to her, him sitting on her lap.

Naruto, due to a bad encounter with a few of Aunt Ruth's cats, had grown afraid of going over there and was always allowed to stay at home when they went. Normally it was either her mom or dad that stayed with him but today Aunt Ruth apparently needed them both there so Lori, due to being over 18, was chosen to look after him.

"Now remember Lori, I have my phone on me if you need me. And Naruto you be good for Lori okay?" Rita, her mom, told them while leaning down to kiss Naruto who happily kissed her back.

"I know mom and don't worry Naruto is literally always on his best behavior so you have nothing to worry about, isn't that right Naruto!" Lori said, smiling as she gave Naruto a squeeze which made him giggle and nod at.

"That's right mom! I'm always good for all my sisters!" he told her with a bit of a pout as if upset she could think of him being bad which made her and a few of his sisters laugh at a bit.

"Of course sweetie, you are always an amazing boy for all of us. I'll see you when we get back" Rita said, ruffling his hair before groaning a bit as she heard her husband calling out for her outside. "We shouldn't keep him waiting, come on girls" Rita told her daughters as they all groaned.

"You are so lucky you get to stay behind. I'd give anything to not go to Aunt Ruth's" Luna grumbled out as she crouched down in front of Naruto. "Give me a hug little bro as I'll need it to survive" she added with a pout, making Naruto laugh as he hugged her and kissed her cheek which made Luna smile massively at while she hugged him back. "Thanks little man, that'll ensure I come back alive" Luna said with a smirk, ruffling his hair as she kissed him back on the cheek.

"Awww I want a kiss as well!" Luan whined, putting her hands on her hips as Luna rolled her eyes and had to let go of him while Lori had to sit there, due to Naruto being on her lap, while each sister came and gave him a hug and kiss that he returned.

Even the stoic Lisa came for a hug which surprised her a bit.

She though had to cut it off when Lola tried to get another kiss and hug, that and Mom had thankfully called out to them.

With the family finally gone Lori smiled as she finally had Naruto all to herself, happily nuzzling her cheek against the top of his head. "Finally they left! Took them long enough as I've been literally dying to have the place alone with you since mom told me they were leaving" she groaned out while Naruto giggled due to her hugging and nuzzling against him.

"So what are we going to do? Watch a movie? Play some games?" Naruto asked her, looking up at her excitedly as she licked her lips with a smile.

"I was thinking maybe we continue what got interrupted last night~ I know you want it as well since you've been staring at my butt more than usual~" she teased him, poking his cheek as he blushed darkly and looked down at his feet nervously. "Aww don't be like that, I've told you I don't mind you looking at me so don't be like that" she told him as she quickly turned him around, surprising him before she kissed him lovingly.

"Now you be a good boy and stay here until I call out for you as I have a surprise for you~ I bought it recently and I know you are going to love it" Lori said with a giggle due to the excited look in his eyes as he nodded while she gave him one last kiss before hurrying off to her room.

Naruto waited patiently just like Lori told him to as he had always been told to listen to his sisters and parents. Plus Lori looked excited about her gift for him so he wasn't about to spoil it by not waiting.

Plus it turned out he didn't have to wait long as Lori was quick to call out for him. As he opened the door he could only stare in amazement as Lori sat on her deck across from the door.

**-Lemon Start-**

Naruto's reaction of staring at her in absolute awe, stars in his eyes and his jaw dropped with a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth made this outfit worth every dollar she spent on it and then some.

It was simple but sexy consisting of a blue see through long sleeve loose short robe and a pair of blue stockings with a matching blue garter belt. She kept her breasts fully on display, and due to her sitting on her desk, gave Naruto a clear view of her pussy and her small patch of blonde colored bush above it due to not wearing panties.

"So I take it you like it?" Lori asked as she walked towards him, swaying her hips before she ran a finger down his jawline and closed his mouth. That bit of her touching him was enough to snap him out of his daze before he quickly nodded.

"Y-Yeah! Y-You look really really pretty!" Naruto said, quickly hugging her and nuzzling his face against her breasts with a happy smile on his face. Lori couldn't help but chuckle a bit as his hands also started rubbing her ass.

"Always such a sweetie with your compliments. I'm glad you like it and that it seems to have made you excited~" she purred out with a soft moan as he kneaded her ass while she rubbed his sides, noticing a bulge in his pants. "How about we get started as we both have waited long enough~" she whispered to him, petting his hair and getting him to look up at her and nod.

Lori was quick to take his clothes off, laying him on the bed while kissing him the entire time as she straddled his lap. The second his dick was freed she slowly started to grind against it, the juices leaking out of her pussy helping her slide even smoother against it.

"L-Lori, I-I really want to put it in. P-Please" Naruto panted out while moaning softly as he looked up at her, the feeling being too good and he didn't want to splurt before they did their 'special fun' as Lori put it.

"Of course Naruto, you know you always just have to ask to get anything and everything from me~" Lori whispered out in a sultry tone as she rose up a bit, using one of her hands to line his dick up with the entrance of her pussy while her other hand cupped his cheek so she could lean down and kiss him.

The second their lips met Lori dropped down on his dick, driving all four inches into her all at once. Him moaning into her kiss made her smile as she slide her tongue into his mouth, smiling a bit more as his small hands went to her breasts.

"There you go, you got what you wanted~ The inside of my pussy feels great doesn't it~?" Lori panted out, slowly starting to move up and down on his dick, allowing him to grope and squeeze her breasts as he panted and moaned beneath her.

"I-It feels r-really really good Lori" Naruto moaned out, his eyes glazed over a bit due to the overwhelming feeling of it while his hands groped his sister's breasts since that was all he could really focus on.

"I'm so glad as god does my pussy love your dick Naruto. It just hits every spot I have and scrapes up against the insides as if it was made for it~" Lori moaned, speeding up how fast she bounced on his dick as she was really getting into riding the dick that she lost her virginity to.

Her speed only increased more and more, her thankful to be able to let out her moans and be loud during sex as it only made her get more and more into it. She let out an exceptionally loud moan as Naruto leaned up slightly to latch onto her nipple.

"O-Oh god, if you do that I'm literally going to cum so fast~! I want you to cum with me Naruto~" Lori moaned out, hugging his head against her breast so he could really start sucking and playing with them while she sped up even more.

She could feel her limit growing closer and closer as she kept bouncing on his dick, his mouth and hands on her tits only making it faster approaching as he pulled away and looked up at her. "Y-You're going to cum aren't you?" she asked, moaning while he could only nod as he hugged her tightly with his hips instinctively trying to thrust up beneath her.

"C-Can I please c-cum inside?" he moaned out before she pet his head and nodded while she directed his mouth back to her nipple which he quickly latched back onto as he didn't need to be told that.

"Of course you can, you can always cum inside me as my pussy is literally all yours~!" she moaned out loudly, frantically bouncing on his dick as she was so damn close and knew he was as well. It wasn't long before she let out her loudest moan of the day as she slammed down on him as she felt his dick burst inside her, the feeling of his hot cum shooting inside of her was a hard push past the line to drive her to cum.

She could feel body spasming a bit as she panted and moaned with each rope of cum she felt him shoot inside her, paired with him sucking on her nipple and still thrusting up into her made her orgasm prolong a bit with a powerful jolt of pleasure.

To her it felt like it took a solid minute before it stopped cumming inside of her and she could scoot back off him. The feeling of his cum leaking out of her made her shiver and coo at before she smiled as his dick still was hard in front of her coated in some of his cum and her juices.

"It got all messy it seems, we can't have that now can we? Got to keep it nice and clean~" Lori giggled out as she moved onto her stomach, her face now right in front of Naruto's hard dick as she slowly started to lick around the tip of his dick.

His little moans were so cute as softly sucked on the tip, swallowing just a bit more of his dick each time before she surprised him by swallowing every inch all at once. She slowly started to bob her head on his dick, smiling a bit as his hands seemed to reflexively go to her head as she sucked on him.

Blowjobs were honestly something she was the best at as they were something they could do quickly together while not worrying all too much about the others around them. She had done them enough to him that she knew just the ways to move her tongue around his shaft and head to really make him feel good to the point he was hunched over, essentially hugging her head a bit.

She utterly loved making him like this, where he could only hug or hold onto her since it showed how good she was making him feel. She knew it might be overwhelming him but she just loved how he moaned and clung to her, making her speed up her head and suck on him even harder.

"L-Lori I-I'm really going to cum again" Naruto panted out with a whine, hugging her tighter as she only sped up how fast she bobbed her head on his dick.

Lori knew he was close even before he told just by how much his dick had been twitching inside her mouth, his words making her only want to make him cum even faster with her actions being rewarded quickly after.

His cum shot out hard with the first rope being thick and quite a lot with each rope after that shooting out in a steady pace and just as thick. She had to keep swallowing as, while being only seven, he always came so much. It was lucky she loved the taste of it as she swallowed the last few ropes before she pulled away after giving it a last few licks to make sure it was nice and clean.

"All clean and I even got such a tasty snack from it~" Lori teased him a bit, giving his dick a soft kiss on the tip as he panted and watched her as she laid next to him only to smile as he got up and moved behind her.

"Oh you want more~? Then come on then Naruto, claim your older sister's pussy since it is all yours~" Lori purred out, getting on all fours and slowly swaying her ass at him. She even went as far as to use one hand to spread one of her ass cheeks so he could get a clear view of her pussy that was still leaking some of his cum to really entice him to pounce on her.

She didn't have to wait long, letting out a quivering moan as he slammed his dick hard back into her, slapping against her ass before he started to thrust. "God yes Naruto, fuck your big sister just the way she loves it~!" she moaned out loudly as while she utterly loved riding him, as it gave her the view of him squirming and moaning beneath her, she had to admit she loved it when he was the one thrusting even more.

Due to his age it more along the lines of him just frantically thrusting into her but damn did it feel good as he just did not stop. His energy really allowed him to really jackhammer into her, only picking up speed and slamming against her harder as his arms hugging around her waist while he panted and moaned.

"Y-Yes~ Just like that Naruto, keep fucking me~" Lori panted out, her head on its side on her pillow as she drooled a bit as her arms had given in a bit ago due to how his dick kept rapidly hitting this one spot inside her that was starting to drive her crazy.

Her head though didn't stay down for long as she threw it back with a loud moan as Naruto spanked her ass hard while he continued to thrust. "O-Oh fuck~! Spank me harder Naruto~" she moaned out with a giggle, loving that he seemingly remembered how she really enjoyed it when he was rough with her.

Though due to how sweet and kind he was spanking was as much as he could bring him to do. She was still working on getting him to pull her hair but progress is progress.

Lori found her eyes rolling halfway back into her head as he kept thrusting into her, somehow finding a way to go even faster and harder into her, while spanking both of her cheeks with each spank being harder than the last. While she would have loved it even harder she was beyond happy with what she was getting from him.

"F-Fuck I'm going to cum Naruto, you are really making me cum~!" Lori moaned out, biting her lip as she could feel a really powerful orgasm building up quickly inside her and she hoped he could last that long as she could feel his dick giving its telltale signs that he was also close.

"M-Me too Lori I-I'm really close!" Naruto groaned out, stopping his spanks as he hugged around her waist tightly and kept thrusting.

Naruto was the first to start cumming but his first rope of cum shooting into her was what started her orgasm, that and that fact Naruto kept thrusting frantically while he came. She felt her body spasming as she came, moaning through it all as his thrusting was seriously keeping her orgasm strong.

By the time he pulled out as they both finished cumming she felt her body give out as she laid on her side, giggling a bit from the euphoria of that amazing orgasm. She though widened her eyes as he flipped her over on her back, spread her limp legs and slammed back into her.

"N-Naruto, s-sweetie wait, I-I'm still recovering" Lori whined out, trying to get him to stop only to see a dazed look in his eyes while he quickly started thrusting hard into her. 'Oh I knew there was a reason Lisa hugged him' she thought worriedly as this screamed one of Lisa's experiments.

She just hoped it didn't hurt Naruto, or herself, by the end of it.

**-Lemon End-**

After what she was certain was a good three hours of sex, which was insane given Naruto was only seven, Lori was a mess in several ways. She had cum all over her from her face, ass, and stomach with her having swallowed the loads he let out in her mouth and licked her breasts clean. Her pussy had been leaking out cum for what seemed like minutes and her stomach still looked slightly bloated from the insane amount he had let out inside.

But in the end she didn't really mind it as it was beyond intense and Naruto seemed fine as he happily cuddled up close to her, his head on her breast as she knew he would rest against them – hence why she had licked them clean.

She had also found what drove Naruto over the end, a small grey patch on the back of his neck that was smaller than a stamp. 'She is so going to hear it tomorrow for doing this…if I can walk' Lori thought, thankful that her family would be gone until dinner time and were going to call her when they left as they always did since Aunt Ruth days were always take out and her mom always called to make sure what Naruto wanted.

"Love you…Lori" Naruto muttered in his sleep, hugging her tighter as he nuzzled against her breast a bit before somehow finding her nipple to suckle on in his sleep.

She couldn't help but giggle at that as she pet his head. "And I love you too Naruto" she said softly, stroking his cheek as she could safely say she loved him more than anything. 'Now you just rest little guy as boy did you earn it' Lori chuckled to herself as she kissed the top of his head and held him close.

**-Chapter End-**

The way I see it most Naruto fics involve shota as they have 12 year old Naruto having sex with girls, only difference here is that the girls here aren't his age and he's a tad bit younger. Plus, again, **FICTIONAL CHARACTERS** and all you know?

This is an odd AU where things are changed a good deal so listen up and it should make sense.

In this AU Naruto is the youngest Loud Child, everyone knows he is adopted and they welcome him into the family (no Lincoln). Only in this fic, to varying degrees, the sisters love him in ways sisters shouldn't and they all fool around with him (as well as a few non-family girls).

This is pure smut so don't expect too much realism on things like 'Why would they have sex with a 7 year old?' and whatnot. Plus the kind of stuff Lisa can do a little patch that gives Naruto a ton of more energy to keep at it isn't too far out of the realm of possibilities for her basically.

This story I know, despite shota being a tender subject, just sparked into my mind one night and I was driven to focus on this. The way I see it these are purely fictional characters so they are separate from real life in utterly every aspect.

* * *

**Ages**:

Basically all the sisters have had their ages tweaked to a degree

Lori – 19

Leni – 18

Luna and Luan – 17 (twins)

Lucy – 16

Lynn and Lisa– 15 (twins)

Lola and Lana – 14 (twins…duh)

Lily – 13

Naruto – 7 (adopted)

Also some ages of Misc. characters

Carol Pingrey – 18

Ronnie Anne, Sam, and Maggie – 17

Haiku and Tabby – 16

* * *

Till the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2 - LunaSam x Naruto

**!DISCLAIMER!:**

This story contains shota in it, if it is not your thing then do not read. Also these are purely 100% fictional characters, this story has no real world impact so please keep that in mind and do not attack me for it please

**The Quiet House**

**Chapter 2 – Luna/Sam x Naruto**

"Come on sweetie, time to wake up. It may be the weekend but I don't like you sleeping in" a soft voice called out, stirring Naruto from his sleep before he turned over and opened his eyes only to see his mom smiling down at him.

"Morning mom" he said with a smile while he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as she pet his head.

"Breakfast is just about ready, if the line is too long for you for the bathroom just come down to my room as you can always use ours" she told him, getting a still somewhat sleepy nod from him which only made her giggle before she left the room as she knew he heard her and understood despite him still being a bit sleepy.

"Morning there little man, how'd you sleep?" Lynn, one of his 15 year sisters asked as she came out of her room and vigorously ruffled his hair while she draped her arm over his shoulder and pulled him in close. He blushed a bit as his face was against her chest which was only covered by a red sports bra. "Hopefully you didn't have any nightmares so you didn't have to bother Lori again" Lynn muttered before a scoff was heard behind her.

"Don't be saying that Lynn!" Lori yelled as she walked over to Naruto and hugged him close to her, his face now between her breasts as she pet his head and looked at Lynn with an annoyed look. "Naruto can always come to me if he has a nightmare. I just got him to not feel bad about it" she added while Lynn sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well, not like he can't come to us if he has nightmares. He doesn't need to just go to you…" Lynn grumbled, pouting a bit as she walked off with a huff. Naruto though couldn't help but frown a bit as he heard that, wondering if he was hurting his sister's feelings by always going to Loir.

"Don't let Lynn get to you Naruto, I really don't mind so always feel welcomed. Okay?" she told him as she got him to look up at her before he nodded with a smile, getting her to smile back and give him a soft kiss once she knew no one was around. "Now be sure to go to the bathroom and head down for breakfast since it's just about to be done" she added, lightly tapping his nose which got him to smile and nod at before she let him go and walked downstairs on her own.

He was still somewhat sleepy, closing his eyes and rubbing them a bit as he made his way towards the bathroom only to grunt as he bumped into someone, that someone quickly wrapping their arms around him to keep him from falling back.

"You okay my dear Naruto?" a soft but flat toned voice spoke out as Naruto looked up, discovering the darkness he saw when he first opened his eyes after bumping into the person to be a pair of breasts that belonged to his 16 year old sister Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about bumping into you. I'm still a bit sleepy" he told her, looking up at her as she pet his head, it still being a bit between her breasts due to her still holding him.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm just glad you are okay" she said, a slight smile appearing on her normal straight looking face as with her eyes always being covered by her bangs her occasional smiles were all anyone had to go off of to tell her mood. "It is actually quite perfect you bumped into me as I wanted to remind you that next Saturday, a week from now, is the anniversary of Great Grandma Harriet's death. You still are going to come with me right? I promise there won't be any ghosts….this time" she added after a pause once she noticed his frown and worried look since everyone in the family knew that Naruto was afraid of ghosts the most, ghosts and clowns that weren't Luan.

"Y-You promise?" he asked her, looking up at her slightly scared. He loved his sister Lucy and she didn't scare him with the spooky stuff she liked but sometimes things she did scared him a bit. He still felt safe with her but would rather not experience ghosts after the scary experience of last time.

"Of course I promise, Great Grandma Harriet has powerful wards around her grave so we'll be safe and I always keep you safe, don't I?" she asked as he nodded, making her smile a bit more before she brushed up his bangs a bit. "Good, I look forward to it" she added as she leaned down to kiss his forehead, leaving a black mark of her lips due to the black lipstick she wore, letting his bangs fall down to hide it perfectly.

"Now go to the bathroom and wash up, breakfast is ready soon" Lucy added, smiling as she pet his hair one last time before letting him go.

As he finally was able to go to the bathroom, thankful his need to pee wasn't strong since often in his house he got stopped by a lot of his sisters in the morning, he decided not to wash off Lucy's kiss mark as this wasn't the first time she did it. Apparently it was a 'protection ward' of hers and given how she was with spooky things he was going to believe her until she said otherwise.

That and seeing it made him smile.

"Naruto~! Good morning~!" a happy voice sang out once Naruto walked into the dining room, letting out an 'oomph' as this time someone crashed into him, their arms wrapping around him and pressing his face into another pair of breasts.

Personally he didn't mind how his sisters seemingly always pressed him against their breasts. He didn't know if it was intentional or not but he did admit it was soft and nice each time.

"M-Morning Leni" Naruto mumbled out as he looked up to his seemingly always happy and very sweet 18 year old sister Leni. She was also the most affectionate at times, barely able to go an hour without hugging on him.

He also knew it was useless to try and wiggle out of her hugs as she was surprisingly strong when it came to holding him in a hug.

"Come, sit down for breakfast~!" she excitedly said, pulling him along to a spot between her and his youngest sister, the 13 year old Lily.

"Hey Naruto, you excited for the new Street Fighter game? Mom is going to take us to get it when it comes out so we can play it" Lily said, making Naruto smile and nod excitedly.

"Yeah! It's going to be so cool!" Naruto said as he loved playing videogames with Lily, she being the one who got him into them. Whenever there was any new releases for fighting games or racing games Lily always used her allowance on them and shared them with him, it was fun as Lily has always been a fun and challenging opponent.

"That comes out this coming Friday right? I'm just wanting to make sure cause Naruto and I are going to Great Grandma Harriet's grave the day after" Lucy said, making a few people frown.

"But I'm supposed to take Naruto clothes shopping since mom told me he needed more clothes" Leni said with a pout, hugging Naruto close to her chest again, as if worried he was going away.

"Leni stop hugging Naruto while he is trying to eat and you can take him Sunday, that should be fine" Lola said with a frown, upset that she hadn't been picked to take him clothes shopping but since Leni did work at a clothing store she figured it made sense she would be the one to take him.

"Oh yeah, they are having a sale all week so we'll be fine. I'm going to get him the cutest outfits~!" Leni sang out, going in to hug him again before Lori cleared her throat which caused her to stop and pout. Naruto though noticed this and set down his spoon to give Leni a hug, making his older sister smile happily and hug him back for a bit before letting him go.

"Fine, fine, but I have a game Thursday and he **has **to be there! The little man is my biggest good luck charm and because of him my team is undefeated so far!" Lynn said, gaining a look in her eyes as if to say 'don't you dare try and say no' which only got Lori to sigh.

"Relax, he's always okay to go to your games since those are important" Lori said since the family understood and supported Lynn's weird and sometimes odd luck rituals for her teams she played on and those she watched on tv.

"I also have a pageant Wednesday and he must come since he always gets my competition too relaxed with his cuteness, plus he is my perfect little bodyguard~" Lola chimed in with a smile, leaning over the table a bit to cup and stroke his cheek as he smiled at her.

"Okay, okay, does anyone else have stuff they want to do with him?" Lori asked, various sisters raising their hands which only made her sigh a bit as sometimes being in charge of this was exhausting. Then again she had to admit this was better than them all fighting and yelling over it. "And before you say anything don't worry Luna as I know you are having Sam over to hang out with him so you don't need to tell me again" she quickly added, making Luna give her two thumbs up.

Naruto watched as his sisters talked about when he'd get to hang out with each of them since he knew they each had special things they wanted to do with him whether it be looking for toads down at the river with Lana or going to a birthday party Luan was performing at. He always loved spending time with his sisters and would love to be able to do everything with all of them but he knew he was just one kid and he had a lot of sisters.

With breakfast over he smiled as he watched his morning cartoons. "I swear I don't understand how you understand this little guy" Luna said as she sat beside him, her arm draped over his shoulder as she looked at the tv as Super Sentai played on it with Naruto somehow able to understand it without any subtitles.

This had been one of the biggest mysteries surrounding Naruto as while he had a Japanese name and was only seven he somehow was able to speak, read, and write in Japanese alongside English. No one, not even Lisa, understood how this was possible for a seven year old but they accepted it and let him watch the original Japanese version of the Power Rangers – something their parent's had to pay a bit extra for – as his morning cartoons that they recorded.

"I'm sorry, we can watch the English version if you want" he told her before she ruffled his hair and shook her head.

"No one is saying that, I'm fine with it as long as you enjoy it" she told him with a smile before her phone went off, an alarm she had set alerting her. "Oh dang, Sam is going to be here in a bit. You enjoy your cartoon while I get the basement ready. She should be here a bit after this episode ends I think so just bring her down when she shows up" Luna said, getting him to nod while he was watching intently though she knew he heard her since he never fully zoned out.

Naruto enjoyed the episode, bouncing a bit in excitement as the Megazord came out and defeated the bad guy. He just hoped he could get the Zords for his birthday like he asked his parents for.

As the doorbell rang Naruto was quick to remember about Sam before he smiled massively, running to it before any of his sisters could and opening it as he leapt out to hug the person on the other side. "Sam! You're finally here!" Naruto yelled out as the blonde haired girl standing on their porch was quick to catch the red headed missile that crashed into her.

"Whoa easy there little man!" Sam said with a chuckle as she hugged the little kid back. "Nearly knocked me over, though I am glad you are so excited to see me" she added while ruffling his hair with a smile while he smiled up at her.

He always liked having Sam over as when she came over he played music with her and Luna. He could always play music with Luna even if she wasn't around but Sam made it even more fun. Plus she was really nice to him and made his sister Luna really happy to have around.

"Come on! Luna is waiting in the basement!" Naruto said as he excitedly pulled her along inside, Sam barely able to close the door as she was pulled through the house.

"Dang little bro, beating me to greet my own girlfriend? Do I have to be worried about you stealing her from me?" Luna asked as she smirked at them as they made their way down the basement stairs, her sitting on the back of the couch that his mom had put down here before walking over to Sam to give her a kiss.

Naruto watched with a smile as they kissed, his sister pulling Sam in close to her with her hands going to Sam's butt. He could easily see that Luna was giving Sam an 'adult' kiss that he had done a few times before, their tongues entering each other's mouths as they kept kissing. They continued to kiss for a bit, Luna rubbing and groping Sam's butt before Sam had to pull away with a red face.

"Trying to stake your claim there Luna? You'll have to do more as you know more than anyone that this little man is impossible to say no to~" Sam purred out as she leaned down towards him and pulled him in for a kiss.

He really liked kisses, each person he's kissed all did it differently from one another but they were all really nice in his opinion. Sam was different as well and he liked her kisses just like everyone else's. He did his best to do an adult kiss as well while remembering how he was taught to do it.

They kissed for a good while, Sam putting her hands on his hips before she eventually broke the kiss with a smile on her face. "For such a young little dude he sure is good at kissing" Sam said with a giggle, petting Naruto's head while he smiled up at her.

"Okay, okay, enough kissing you two~" Luna teased, hugging Naruto from behind and pulling him away from Sam with a smirk. "Didn't you come to jam?" Luna asked as Sam nodded, a blush still on her face before she cleared her throat.

"R-Right, well then. Lets get jammin'" Sam said with a smile as she pulled out her guitar and plugged it in while Luna led him over to his drum set since he was a bit too small to use a full size guitar.

While she had been teaching him to use one, him often sitting on her lap as she helped him learn, he was much better at drums. At first it was him just hitting random notes but now he was able to make a good beat that his sister and Sam could work their guitars around to.

Their jam sessions were fun as he was told to just do what he felt was right and they'd follow along and make something out if it. No two jam sessions were ever the same this way. Sometimes he'd play light and slow, getting a gentle rock while other times he'd play erratically which got a hard rock.

He always enjoyed it and the girls did as well since to them, it was practice of how to go with the flow of rock. As fun as it was he could only go on for so long, not being like Luna or Sam who could play all day.

"Woo! You did really great today little man~! You were totally rocking!" Luna said, quickly sliding her way behind the drum set so she could hug him from behind and lead him out and over to the couch, sitting down with him next to her and her arm draped over his shoulder.

"Yeah you were amazing Naruto, you're really getting the hang of it" Sam said with a smile as she sat on the other side of him, slowly sliding closer to him.

Naruto blushed as he nodded, noticing the two of them were getting really close. "Say Naruto, don't you think it's time to have the usual 'backstage experience'~?" Luna purred out in a whisper in his ear as she leaned lover, nibbling on his ear softly while Sam started rubbing his thigh softly with a smile.

He could only nervously nod, not because he was uncomfortable but more he was just shy when it came to announcing he wanted stuff like this. Luna and Sam giggled at him before Luna turned him around, making it where he was leaning back against her while Sam straddled his lap.

"You know what they say little bro, the drummer gets all the girls~" Luna whispered out as Sam cupped his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him.

**-Lemon Start-**

Intense kisses like this always made Naruto's head feel fuzzy, not the 'woke up from the dentist's' fuzzy but more a happy type of fuzzy. Sam's tongue was definitely in charge as it played around with his while they kissed.

"Go for her nipples, they are her weak spot~" Luna whispered softly into his ear as his hands quickly went up to her breasts which, if he remembered what she told him, were a B cup.

He didn't quite understand what 'cups' meant with breasts but he liked bigger ones like Lori's as they were really soft. That didn't mean he didn't like Sam's though as hers were really nice and soft as well.

Rubbing them and groping them over her shirt was nice, he was able to feel she wasn't wearing a bra and once he could feel her hard nipples poking against his palms he gently started to pinch them alongside rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Oh god, you really are getting better at this~" Sam moaned out, breaking the kiss as he pinched her nipples softly. "Who do I have to thank for this?" Sam panted, biting her lip as she felt him tweak them softly which sent a shiver through her body.

"I'm not sure as I can think of a few that like it a bit rough with them but he knows how to be gentle like a sweetheart" Luna said with a smirk as she reached forward, grabbing the bottom of Sam's shirt pulling up slowly at it while giving Sam time to take off her jacket.

"There you go, all free for you~ Show them some love~" Luna purred, smirking up at Sam as she blushed down at them. She didn't get any time to respond as Naruto was quick to latch onto her nipple while he played with her other nipple while both of his hands still groped her breasts.

"L-Luna I swear you are so mean sometimes, making him attack my weakness like this~" Sam whined out, moaning and wiggling a bit as Naruto continued to suck on her breasts and play with them. She blamed Luna for teaching him just the right way to play with them to where she couldn't help become a moaning mess, though she couldn't blame her too much as Naruto was pretty good with her breasts from the get go.

"What? I just love seeing him play with you and make you moan as it. Is. So. Damn. Hot~" Luna growled out, leaning forward to kiss Sam and making out with her while Naruto continued to suck on her nipples and play with her breasts.

Sam found it difficult to focus on making out with Luna, having to break the kiss occasionally and moan as Naruto nibbled on her nipple just the right away. Next thing she knew she found herself on her back with Naruto over her, still sucking on her breasts as Luna smiled down at her.

"Okay little man, I think you played with her breasts enough so how about you somewhere else some love~ Help me get her shoes and pants off~" Luna said, Naruto nodding as he was still in a daze.

Sam could only blush as she watched her girlfriend and her brother strip off the remainder of her clothes, leaving her just in her lacy see through teal thong. "Wow~ Don't you think those are some sexy panties Naruto~?" Luna asked, making Sam look down at Naruto only to grow embarrassed as he seemed transfixed on her panties.

"Yeah…they are really pretty~" Naruto said in awe, which only made Sam blush even more before he started to rub her pussy over her panties. He continued to rub her, liking her moans as Lori always taught him to make sure he focused on making the person he was with feel good, before Luna reached from behind him and started to pull them down.

"Her pussy looks even prettier, don't you think Naruto? Such a nice shade of pink, right?" Luna asked, whispering in his ear more as Naruto nodded.

"So pretty" Naruto said, as if in a trance which only made Sam blush even darker while she panted, the feeling of his breath on her pussy was driving her crazy. She wanted to just shove his face in it and beg him to eat it but the look in Luna's eyes told her not yet.

"And it's it just one of the tastiest pussies you've had? She's just dying for you to eat it, haven't we taught you not to keep a girl waiting~?" Luna purred out, smiling widely as Naruto quickly kissed Sam's pussy and started to lick it inside and out.

Sam wasn't the only one to moan as Luna was so turned by the sight of her brother eating her girlfriend out, her hand quickly sliding down the front of her skirt and panties to play with her own pussy. It took her a bit to figure out this kinky part of herself but after she first got with Naruto, which was the result of him being front row to one of her concerts where she was wearing a pair of panties that were basically string and her getting turned on by him looking at her, she started having fantasies of him playing around with Sam in front of her before doing her and then them both.

Sam had to take some warming up to but, as Sam said, it was impossible to say no to or resist Naruto – especially when Luna made him use his puppy dog eyes.

"G-God Luna~! Y-You've been teaching how to eat me out as well, haven't you~!?" Sam whined out, grabbing at the cushions of the couch for support as she threw her head back, moaning and writhing a bit as Naruto's small tongue was absolutely hitting ever spot she had.

"Of course~ I let him practice on mine like the good sister and girlfriend I am, he seriously is amazing at it now" Luna panted out, a big grin on her face as she was clearly fingering herself as she watched the two of them, Naruto purely focused on eating Sam out and Sam struggling to not cum right away from his tongue.

"Don't forget to do what I showed you Naruto, you want to make her really cum and feel good don't you?" Luna asked Naruto, getting him to pull away from her pussy for a moment and look at her before he quickly nodded and went back to eating Sam out.

Sam was worried, she could already feel herself just mere seconds away from cumming so whatever 'thing' Luna was talking about – given Naruto's skills with just his tongue – made her watch him intently, hoping whatever it was wouldn't make her potentially go too crazy.

Her fears were quickly realized as he moved up and quickly started to suck on her clit before he gave it one incredibly soft squeeze between his teeth. No matter how soft though it instantly made her gasp, losing her breath in an instant as she was sent rocketing over the edge.

She was silent as her mouth mimed letting out a loud moan, her legs spasming uncontrollably by Naruto's sides as her back arched and she squirted from the intensity of her orgasm. She swore her orgasm tore through her for a good few minutes, the sound going mute for her before she was able to hear the sound of her panting as she tried to regain her breath.

"S-Sam? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, bringing her out of her daze due to how worried he sounded before she turned over to see him, looking just as worried as he sounded, sitting on the ground beside where he hears was laying on the couch.

"Oh I'm fine little man, you just made me feel so good that my brain shorted out of a moment there so I should be thanking you" she said with a smile, motioning for him to come over as she gave him a sweet and soft kiss. "Now how about you show some love to your sister as she seems to be really craving her turn" Sam whispered to him, them both looking over to see Luna was cumming on her own and still in 'post orgasm' bliss.

"You get naked and I'll get her naked, deal~?" she asked as Naruto nodded with a blush which just made him seem so damn cute. That was one reason she utterly loved the kid, how despite just making her cum he was still so shy about things.

Naruto was glad that Sam was okay, he was really afraid for a moment there as she went all silent and wouldn't respond. As he got naked, his dick – as Lori told him to call it – was all hard from playing around with Sam and seeing his sister being stripped naked by Sam only made it twitch more.

Luna was very pretty, her breasts being C cups with some freckles across them that he often liked to kiss when they were playing around. Her pussy was like Sam's in the case that it also had some hair above it that was trimmed nicely.

"Here, give her a kiss as you thrust inside her, she'll really love that" Sam said as she sat behind Luna, her head on her lap while Luna's seemingly was day dreaming, her half closed while muttering and giggling in her sleep.

"S-Should I wipe my face I…still have your juices on me" he said, feeling a bit embarrassed as Sam smiled and pet his head.

"She'll like it even more as she gets a taste of the both of us. Don't you like it when we kiss you after eating the other out?" Sam asked with a smile as he quickly looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah! It…tastes really good plus it makes me feel like you both are kissing me" he told her as, while he knew it was perverted, he liked the tastes of them all as they all tasted different but really good.

"Then that means she'll love it even more, especially when you kiss her just as you thrust into her. Trust me~" Sam said, leaning over Luna for a second to spread his sister's legs from him before sitting back up.

Naruto nodded, putting a hand on Luna's thigh as his other hand helped guide his dick up to the hole it was supposed to go into. He took a deep breath before he leaned over and kissed Luna just as he thrusted hard into her.

Luna's eyes shot open fast that he had ever seen before they rolled back and her body started to quiver a bit, her legs instinctively wrapping around him to keep him in her while she eagerly kissed him back.

"H-Holy fuck~!" Luna moaned out as she bit her lip hard with a look on her face that made it clear how amazing this just felt for her. "What a way to wake up from a daze~ The taste of my girlfriend on my brother's lips and tongue and his dick all the way in me~ Does this mean he's fucking me first~?" Luna asked, smiling up at Sam as she rolled her eyes.

"Only cause you passed out from flicking yourself and he ate me out way too good to where if he fucked me I would legit pass out" Sam said, petting Luna's head before nodding to Naruto to show that it was okay to start thrusting.

Naruto furrowed his brow a bit as he started to thrust in Luna, her pussy being really tight and wet from her playing with herself and having just came. The sight of Sam cumming and her taste had also really turned him on, making him start to pick up a lot of speed as he thrusted harder and harder into his sister.

"G-God I l-love how relentless he is~ He's just doesn't let up~" Luna moaned out with a look of bliss on her face as the feeling of Naruto's dick pounding her was just amazing to her. Luna let out another loud moan as he leaned forward to latch onto her nipple as he sucked, licked and nibbled on it.

"He really loves breasts doesn't he? It's so cute~" Sam giggled out as she pet Naruto's hair while he continued to suck on Luna's breasts, going from one to the other after a good few seconds, all the while he began thrusting even harder and faster into Luna. For only seven years old she swore that kid really knew how to pound a girl.

"Y-Y-Yeah, i-it's f-freaking a-adorable" Luna struggled to get out as she was really digging her nails into the cushions of the couch. "N-Naruto, p-please tell me you are going to cum as I c-can't take it much longer~" Luna whined out with drool leaking out the corner of her mouth, her body caked in sweat, and a look on her face that screamed she was about to utterly burst.

Naruto could only nod as he hugged around her waist as he kept thrusting. He could barely hear her as he felt himself getting closer, all his body could do was thrust as if he wanted to be deeper in her and the tightness and wetness of Luan's pussy only made him go at it even more.

Luna was grateful as he came, his first hot rope of cum shooting inside her enough to send her beyond over the end as she held Naruto close to her, her body spasming uncontrollably as he just kept thrusting into her. She swore he could cum for minutes if Sam hadn't gently pulled him away from her, stroking his dick a few times and allowing him to thrust in it to shoot out the last few ropes of cum all over her stomach.

She could feel his cum seeping out of her, thankful she laid down a ton of towels as with the amount she could feel leaking from her she knew it would have left a massive stain on the couch.

Naruto panted as he calmed down a bit, Sam having helped him but as he looked down he saw his dick was still hard and he definitely didn't want to stop just yet, he wanted to keep cumming.

"Don't worry little guy, I'm ready to go so we can have some fun while Luna recovers" Sam said with a wink, seemingly reading his mind and saving Luna as she was still spasming a bit as his cum continued to leak from her. "Luna loves to watch so lets fuck right over her face, she'll really like that~" Sam said with a smile, getting on all fours above Luna with her knees on either side of Luna's head and her pussy right above her face.

He nodded, only really hearing he could go again and quickly moved behind Sam and slammed his dick into her which got a nice moan out of her. Sam's pussy felt really nice as it squeezed him tightly, not as 'hungrily' as Luna's did due to Luna having just came before he thrusted into her but that didn't make it feel any less good.

He also found, with this position, he was really able to thrust a bit deeper into Sam than he did with Luna. He was also able to hold onto her easier, hugging around her waist as he thrusted into her really hard and fast from the start as he was still into it from with Luna.

"O-Oh fuck Naruto, I love it when you go at it like this~!" Sam moaned out, her eyes rolling back a bit as she was finding herself slamming herself back to meet him as he thrusted into her. "Pound me as hard as you want little man, get your fill of my pussy while Luna recovers from your dick~" she teased, smiling as she leaned down to lick some of the cum that was leaking out of her which only made Luna whine and squirm at not only from her sensitive pussy being licked slightly but also from the cum that was being 'stolen'.

"D-Didn't know my girlfriend was such a slut for my little brother's dick~" Luna teased, reaching up to pinch Sam's nipple as she watched Naruto fuck Sam right above her.

"S-Says his sister who came hard from her little brother's dick" Sam teased back, moaning from everything while not missing a beat and continuing to throw her ass back harder as he really slammed into her. It was safe to say her ass would be red but she absolutely couldn't care less about it since it felt so damn good.

"S-Sam, I-I'm going to cum" Naruto groaned out, remembering how he couldn't just cum in people like he could Lori and Luna while he started thrusting even harder and faster into her.

"Cum! God's sake please cum~! I want to cum all over Luna's face so make sure your load is nice and thick to get her messy~!" Sam moaned out loudly as fucking over Luna's face wasn't just so she could see but also so that when they both came Luna would get covered in their respective 'juices'.

She knew it was fine as Luna loved that kind of stuff just as much as she did.

They both were quick to reach their limits, both being still a bit sensitive from recently cumming, and Sam was glad to feel – as always – that Naruto's second load seemed as thick as his first. The first rope that shot into her was, as always, what made her start to cum and with each hot rope after that only prolonged it as she could feel herself squirting a bit more with each rope while he kept slowly thrusting each time he shot one out.

She had lost strength in her arms, her breasts pressed against Luna's cum covered stomach and her face right against Luna's cum filled snatch. Luna on the other hand was having a mini orgasm of her own from her girlfriend squirting on her and her brother's excess cum leaking out onto her face.

It took a bit before Naruto was done, slowly pulling out of Sam and allowing the cum that was inside to leak out of her pussy and onto Luna's face and mouth, which was open to taste what dropped down to her.

Once it stopped dripping Luna carefully rolled Sam over to the side against the back of the couch and used her hands to wipe up the cum on her face so she could open her eyes, licking up every last drop and smiling the whole time.

Her smile only grew as she saw Naruto's still hard ditch twitching above her, undeniably turned on from watching her lick up his cum. "Well little bro? How about you give your big sis a taste straight from the tap~" Luna purred out, opening her mouth and inviting him to fuck her face.

She could only moan as she was thankful he didn't need to be told twice.

**-Lemon End-**

By the end of things the two girls were sticky from sweat and cum that had been shot basically all over them, from their faces, breasts, asses, and both in and on their pussies. They were both on cloud nine as they forced themselves to clean up with some wet wipes all the while a tired Naruto napped on the couch after they had removed the towels and cleaned him up.

Luna was the first to notice how late it was, frowning as they had used up a good half of their time rocking out and half of it having sex but that was normal.

"Hey don't be sad babe," Sam told her, hugging her from behind as she was still naked "my parent's said I could stay the night and your parents already gave the okay ahead of time so don't worry. We still have time to hang" she added, making Luna smile and put her hands over Sam's.

"Plus…you think your parent's would allow the three of us to stay down here? You know, as a 'getting him use to the basement' training?" she asked, making Luna smile even wider.

"Babe, I love you so freaking much right now~" Luna sang out, knowing that her fun with her girlfriend and brother was just beginning.

**-Chapter End-**

So yeah the first chapter was mainly in Lori's POV to introduce the fic as doing the whole 'having a kid explain what his body is feeling/reacting to his sister' and whatnot in Naruto's POV would have been beyond difficult given he is only seven.

In this chapter, and following ones, it'll be a mix of POVs.

This chapter was Luna and Sam. Now in the future, while threesomes will happen, they will often be later once I introduce chapters involving both girls being solo with him (example and little spoiler) of Ronnie Anne and Carlotta. For them it'll be like this (not in this exact order mind you): Ronnie Anne's chapter, Carlotta's chapter, Ronnie Anne and Carlotta chapter. The only reason I didn't for Luna and Sam is because they are dating in canon

In this chapter you also got to see a peek into the life of the Louds and Naruto, learning how they handle him, how they are around him, and some quirks of his. These kinds of things didn't get shown last chapter as that chapter was more an intro of 'Hey, young child Naruto has sex with his sister'. I've been writing long enough to where if I don't say something write away I will soon so please, stop crying 'OC! Not Naruto! Could've been replaced with Lincoln!' as it's really killing my drive (which is already low due to family shit and is recovering)

I like the kinks I gave both Sam and Luna, them both liking to watch the other get fucked a bit as well as in general 'wildness' you know? I'm going to try my damnedest to make each girl unique from the others. As for anal, as you guys have asked bout it, it will happen with some girls and there will be second chapters for girls so there will be a 'Lori x Naruto #2' in the future down the line.

**Ages**:

Lori – 19

Leni – 18

Luna and Luan – 17 (twins)

Lucy – 16

Lynn and Lisa– 15 (twins)

Lola and Lana – 14 (twins…duh)

Lily – 13

Naruto – 7 (adopted)

Also some ages of Misc. characters

Carol Pingrey – 18

Ronnie Anne, Sam, and Maggie – 17

Haiku and Tabby – 16

Till the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3 - Ronnie Anne x Naruto

**!DISCLAIMER!:**

This story contains shota in it, if it is not your thing then do not read. Also these are purely 100% fictional characters, this story has no real world impact so please keep that in mind and do not attack me for it please

**The Quiet House**

**Chapter 3 – Ronnie Anne x Naruto**

"But Mom! I-I can see a PG-13 movie, can't I? I've watched them at home just fine so why not at the movie theater with everyone" Naruto told her with a pout as he stood next to her in her room as she was doing her makeup.

"Oh really and which sisters let you?" his mom asked with a raised brow, making him widen his eyes and cover his mouth quickly to show he didn't mean to say that. "No matter what happened in the past while I wasn't looking, the fact is that this movie is a scary movie that I'm surprised isn't rated R and I don't want you to have more nightmares" she told him as she pet his head and smiled down at him softly.

"Plus I already called your babysitter so I can't cancel" she added, smirking as his pout immediately lessened. "See, I knew you'd be fine since you get along so well with her. Plus if you behave for her like you always do I'll give you a reward later since you weren't able to come with us, okay?" Rita added with a soft smile as she stroked his cheek as she found his little blush when she told him his babysitter was coming to be adorable.

"O-Okay mom, I'll be good for her while you guys are gone" he said, still somewhat pouting despite his blush before his mom kissed the top of his head with a smile.

"Now come on, she should be here soon and I need to check on your sisters to make sure they are ready so you can wait in the living room" she told him, getting him to nod as she guided him out of her room and onto the couch, petting his head once more before she went upstairs.

"I'm sorry you can't go Naruto," Lucy said, seemingly appearing beside him on the couch which startled him a bit but he was used to it "it's all my fault for winning those tickets in that 'Spooky Poetry' competition" she explained as full family movies were rare given all the different tastes of their family but if it was something won by a family member then they could all seemingly agree to go along to it.

"It's okay Lucy, don't be sad as I'm really happy you won. Your non-spooky stuff is great so your spooky stuff had to be even better so you deserve to enjoy your prize" Naruto told her, hugging her as he didn't want her to feel bad that he couldn't come along.

"You always know just what to say" Lucy said with a soft smile as she pet his head, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek which only made him blush and her giggle while she hugged him close to her.

The couch was the safest place for him to sit as his sisters got ready upstairs, Lucy also having to head upstairs to finish getting ready after she had hugged him a bit. He smiled as some sisters came down from time to time to get his opinion on certain things or to have him help with earrings since his small hands made it easy for him.

Once the doorbell rang out he perked up a bit and only got a bit more silently excited as his father opened the door and let his babysitter in.

"There's mi pequeñito! Come give me a hug!" a girl's voice called out as she walked in, setting down her backpack, and spread her arms out for him to run into.

The girl was Ronnie Anne, a friend of Lori's, and the girl who often babysat him when none of his sisters were able to.

She was a pretty girl with dark tan skin with dark freckles on her cheeks, black hair worn in a ponytail, and dark green eyes. He smiled as she wearing the dark purple hoodie he had gotten for her on her last birthday alongside a small white t-shirt that showed off her stomach, as well as her chest a bit due to its v neckline, and a pair of dark blue jean short shorts.

Naruto smiled as he hugged Ronnie Anne, laughing as she hugged him back and gave him a bit of a noogie before she turned him around, her arms still somewhat around him to let him see his mom smiling at them.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Ronnie Anne" Rita said with a smile as Ronnie Anne waved her off.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Loud, I'm always happy to look after este diablito" she told her with a smirk as she pinched his cheek lightly which made him squirm and pout a bit despite the smile on his face.

"Not again, hold still for me sweetie please" Rita told him as she crouched down and, frowning as she pulled out a wet wipe and started to clean his cheek while the fussed and tried to turn away from her.

"Mo-om~! Stop!" he whined as she just continued to wipe his cheek while rolling her eyes.

"Well next time tell Lucy not to leave lipstick on you. I swear that girl loves to mark you with her black lipstick whenever she gets a chance" his mom said, shaking her head a bit before she stood up once it was cleaned off. "We have food in the fridge for dinner and we left money for takeout if you wanted that. We should be back by around 11 since this is a late night screening" Rita told her as Ronnie Anne nodded with a smile.

"Food will be fine as my mom sent me with food of hers like she always does when I babysit Naruto. She always wants to spoil him in her own way" Ronnie Anne said, rolling her eyes with a smirk since her mom was always so adamant on always bringing him food.

"Okay, we better be heading off soon or we'll be late. Come on girls!" Rita urged her daughters to hurry up before she crouched down to Naruto's level. "Now remember to be good and you'll get your prize okay?" she told him as he nodded with a bit of a pout, as if seemingly upset of her lack of faith in him.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Loud, Naruto is always so well behaved. You guys enjoy the movies and Naruto will be the perfect for me as always" she told her, getting his mom to nod and smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry for doubting you" Rita said, smiling at Naruto as his pout disappeared and he let her hug him and give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Ronnie Anne always found the goodbyes when the family left to be interesting and a bit cute with how each sister, in their own ways, showed how they cared for the little guy. Some had to be pried away and some hugged him for a good while as they talked to him a bit in whispers that she never listened in on.

Once everyone was gone and she closed the door Ronnie Anne smiled before turning around to him as he looked up at her. "So, now that everyone is finally gone, how about we have some fun~?" she said as she grabbed her bag and pulled out the new Mortal Kombat game.

"Remember, what your mom doesn't know won't hurt her. They are enjoying a scary movie so I felt this was as good way to make up for it. Plus I always enjoy kicking your little butt" she teased him as she poked his nose with smirk. "Now come help me put my mom's food for you in the fridge and then we can get to the butt kicking" she told him, getting him to nod and follow her into the kitchen as she carried her bag with her.

She had to chuckle a bit at his excitement as he helped her put the food away before he ran back to the living room. "Seems like someone is awfully excited to get their butt kicked considering they've never beaten me" Ronnie Anne said with a smirk as she sat down on the couch next to him, leaning against him as he pouted up at her.

"That's only cause you cheat! You always do something to distract me!" Naruto yelled as he tried to push her off of him as she just kept leaning against him.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Mr. Sore Loser, you really gotta get that under wraps or no one will want to play with you~" she teased while she turned on the console and started up the game, tossing him a controller with a smirk that only made him give a cute pout and glare at.

Though honestly he was right, she loved to distract him when they played as he was just too easy to mess with.

"Enough talking, let your actions speak for you, pequeñito" she taunted, finding the fire in his little eyes to be cute as she sat back down beside him.

Naruto focused as he fought Ronnie Anne since they did best out of five matches which consisted of three rounds. He actually got excited as he won the first match, winning two of the three rounds.

"Good job Naruto, better than I expected. Next match won't be so easy" Ronnie Anne said with a smirk looking over at him from the corner of her eye as she took off her jacket.

Naruto watched with a bit of a frown as she stretched her arms upward and leaned back a bit to stick out her chest a bit. He blushed a bit as he watched her, noticing just how tight her t-shirt was as it hugged her body very tightly with very short sleeves. He definitely knew what she was doing.

"What? Can't a girl get more relaxed?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face before he quickly looked away and cleared his throat a bit.

"W-Whatever, lets just keep playing" he said, sneaking quick glances here and there before blushing as Ronnie Anne caught him and gave him a smug look. He didn't give her any time to respond as he quickly selected his character, her chuckle only making him blush a bit more.

The next round was much more difficult as she kept stretching and leaning back, sticking out her chest and squeezing her arms together to push up her breasts. The movement along with the nature of what she was trying to make him focus on made this round a lot more difficult, resulting in his loss with three straight wins from her.

"Where was your previous skill little man~ Did someone get distracted~?" she asked, turning and leaning over at him with a smile as he blushed and tried his best – while failing – to not look at her cleavage.

"I-It's fine, I'll be better next round!" he told her, shaking his head to stop himself from looking as he glared a bit in focus at the tv and the game. He couldn't let her get two matches in a row as that would make it even harder for him to win in the end.

He did his very best to focus only on the tv, even as she tried her best to get his attention – something he noticed out of the corner of his eye despite not looking in her direction. It was an easy win which made him excitedly bounce a bit on the couch.

"There! See! I won't lose that easily" Naruto said, puffing out his chest in pride as he smiled at Ronnie Anne who ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"Yeah, guess you won't. I might have to get really serious~" she told him, smiling as she surprised him by pulling her shirt up and off of her before tossing it at him.

"W-What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled in shock, his face a very dark red as he looked at her while she was now only wearing a dark purple bra and a pair of jean short shorts. Her chest was very pretty, even while covered in a bra as she had dark freckles here and there across her cleavage.

"What? I thought I'd keep it interesting where each time I lose I take off a piece of clothing~ This way you really have to work to win and you get a reward, or is this too much for you~?" she purred out as she cupped her bra covered breasts, pushing them up a bit before she pulled at it a bit.

"Y-You're playing dirty again…" he told her with a pout, turning away from her as she definitely knew what she was doing. He was only more certain as she hugged him from behind, her breasts pressing up against his back.

"Oh don't be like that, I'm just training you to get better~" she told him, whispering into his ear before she pulled away. "Well? Come on, aren't you going to try and beat me?" she asked, smiling at him with a mischievous look in her eyes that made him frown a bit but also make him want to try and beat her even more.

"Fine! I'll show you!" he told her as he turned back towards the tv, picked back up his controller and really did his best to not pay attention to the nearly naked Ronnie Anne beside him. She though didn't make it easy as she was doing everything she could to effortlessly draw his attention to her breasts.

"What's wrong? Are a pair of breasts enough to mess you up, even after I know you've seen more than enough pairs of breasts?" she asked with a smirk as she sat on the table in front of him, her arms crossed under her chest before she noticed him refusing to look her way with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Oh don't be like that, you know you love seeing me like this~" she purred out as she took off her shoes and socks before she slowly slid her foot up his leg. His little shiver at it was adorable as she softly spread his legs.

**-Lemon Start-**

"Plus I know you like breasts a lot, I've heard all about it all from Lori you horny diablito" she said with a smirk, making him take in a sharp breath as her foot started to rub his crotch over his pants.

"R-Ronnie Anne, w-what are you doing?" Naruto struggled to ask out as Ronnie Anne's foot rubbed him softly over his pants.

"I might be only a C cup but as a woman I have confidence in them" Ronnie Anne told him, ignoring his question as she looked him in the eyes while he blushed and let out the cutest little noises before she undid her bra for him. "What do you think? Do you like them?" she asked, groping her breasts and squeezing them for him to see, even pinching her nipples a bit with a wink which got him to twitch under her foot.

"Oh, seems like you already answered for me" she said with a smile as she undid the button at the top of his jeans and unzipped them with her foot, her dexterity with them being something she worked a lot on just for moments like these. "Take them off Naruto, no fair for a lady to be undressed while you are fully clothed" she said in commanding yet soft tone that she often used in moments like these with him.

Naruto shivered a bit at her tone, only able to nod as he found himself never able to argue with her or talk back to her when she got like this. And oddly he didn't mind as it made him feel a bit more excited in an odd way.

The second he took off his pants and boxers he took a sharp breath as she started to stroke his dick with her foot.

It was a strange feeling but also very nice as her foot was really soft and her strokes were slow and long, his whole dick against her sole as she stroked him. He also struggled to keep quiet as she somehow used her toes to 'grip' the tip of his dick a bit and rub it all around.

"R-Ronnie Anne, I-I'm getting close" he panted out only to whine a bit as she pulled her foot away instantly with a smirk on her face, his whine only making her giggle a bit at.

"I'm glad my foot felt so good to you but can't have you bursting so quickly and definitely not on my foot since I'm sure there are many places you'd rather shoot in or on, right?" she asked as she stood up, taking her pants and panties off to reveal her rather wet pussy since he wasn't the only one getting off a bit by her using her foot like that.

"What about the game?" Naruto asked in a bit of a daze as she sat on his lap with a smile and stroked his cheek.

"We'll call it a tie" she whispered out before she leaned down and kissed him. She easily dominated him as she grinded her wet pussy against his hard dick, smiling into the kiss as he let out a few moans.

Naruto found himself moving his hip a bit as she grinded against him, his hands going to her breasts to grope and squeeze them. Ronnie Anne broke the kiss a bit after he started, smiling down at him as she pet his head and moved it closer to her breasts.

"Go ahead Naruto, juega con ellas, play with them all you like~" she purred out, making Naruto nod before he captured one of her dark nipples into his mouth. She let out a soft moan as he sucked on her nipple while continuing to grope and play with her breasts. 'Guess him playing with breasts so much does pay off in one way or another' she thought as his tongue and hands were making her feel really good while she stopped grinding against his dick, which only got him to look up at her with the cutest begging look.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not stopping, just lining it up for the real deal. Try not to cum too fast~" she told him with a smile as she rose up a bit so she could line his dick up her entrance and instantly drop down on it.

She wasted no time as she started to bounce on his dick, going at a steady pace as she pressed his head against her breast to remind him to keep at it. He thankfully didn't need more than a second of a reminder as he started sucking on her breast again, one hand groping the breast he wasn't sucking on before the other went to grope her ass.

"Oh my~ Someone is awfully greedy, playing with my breasts and my ass~" she moaned out as she kept riding him and picked up some speed, dropping down on him with a bit more 'oomph' each time while she rolled her hips. "Así, así, keep going as Dios knows I'm going to do the same~" she purred out as she kept at it.

Naruto struggled to keep at it, the feeling of Ronnie Anne's pussy as she rode him to be way too powerful. He could only focus on sucking her breasts as both hands were now on her ass for support as she rode him.

He could feel himself growing closer but he wanted to hold on for as long as he could to try and make her cum alongside him. He doubted she was as close as he was before he quickly remembered a weakness of hers and spread her ass with his hands.

Ronnie Anne moaned a bit as he played with her ass before she widened her eyes a bit as he spread her cheeks, feeling his hand slide closer to somewhere. "W-Wait Naruto!" she moaned out, growing louder near the end as he slipped two fingers into her ass. 'D-Dios, h-he remembered' she thought with a whine as her asshole was incredibly sensitive to her.

Naruto smiled a bit as he started to finger her ass, thrusting his hips up at her to get her to remember to move with a bit of a spank to really remind her which only made her let out a very loud moan again.

"Dios, Naruto, you're so rough~ I like it~" she purred out as she started riding his dick again, picking up even more speed to where he had to pull away from her breasts. The sensation of him fingering her ass faster and giving her ass the occasional hard spank really sent strong jolts through her, making her bite her lip and actually start drooling a bit.

"I-I'm really c-close Ronnie Anne" Naruto warned her, making her smile as she nodded and sped up even more, really dropping down on him with a smile.

"Cum in me, let it all out inside~" she growled out with a moan as she kissed him deeply as she kept at, feeling herself just as close due to how hard he kept spanking her paired with how his fingers felt inside her ass.

It didn't take long for them both to cum, Naruto pushing her down onto him hard so he could hold onto her as he started to cum in her. He gave the occasional thrust as he let out ropes, her rolling her hips a bit only making him let out a bit more with each shot.

As their orgasms died out Naruto fell back against the couch, pulling his fingers out of her ass which made her moan while she got off him, quickly using her shirt to keep the cum from getting on the couch.

She was just thankful she put another change of clothes in her bag just for a situation like this.

"Well I hope you aren't tired as all that fingering of my ass got me really pent up so you better take responsibility" she told him, smiling at him as she got on all fours beside him and reached behind her to spread her ass with one of her hands.

The sight of her spreading her ass for him was enough to instantly make him want to go again, quickly moving behind her and putting his hands on her ass to spread her cheeks for her. He was more or less wanting it just as much as she was, using one hand to line his dick up with her ass.

He knew she didn't like being teased when it came to her ass so, the second he was lined up, he thrusted every inch into her with one hard thrust.

"Oh Dios!" Ronnie Anne moaned out loudly, throwing her head back with a big smile. "M-Mas duro…Pound me Naruto, be rough" she growled out with a moan as she felt Naruto grope and spread her ass which helped him really thrust into her.

Naruto could barely hear her, being in a daze as he started to thrust into her tight ass while it squeezed him hard. He struggled to thrust but with his dick still being wet from fucking her mere moments ago he was able to use that to let him glide in and out of her ass, picking up speed as he remembered to keep spanking her cheeks.

He liked Ronnie Anne's ass, it was very round and extra bubbly, it jiggled really nice when he spanked it and he found the dark freckles on it to make it look even better. Plus she really liked him playing around with it and when he was rough with it so he made sure to really slam into her from behind and spank her hard.

Ronnie Anne was struggling to do anything other than moan into the pillow she was biting into, the feeling of him jackhammering into her ass being beyond intense for her. Though it was always like that as he had so much energy that he was relentless when fucking her and she utterly loved it.

His thrusting, when paired with him spanking her ass repeatedly to where her ass was stinging, was seriously too much for her.

"D-Dios Naruto, n-no pares! Por favor no se te occurra parar~!" she whined out, desperately wanting to cum as she couldn't take it anymore. She gasped though as she felt Naruto hug around her waist before he started to thrust even harder and faster into her ass.

Naruto was also very close, her ass squeezing him tightly only bringing him closer as he started to frantically thrust into her as much as he could. The sound that rang out from him slamming into her ass only made him keep at it.

It wasn't long at all before the two of them came, Naruto giving her one last hard thrust as Ronnie Anne lost all strength in her arms while she moaned unbelievably loud into the pillow which barely muffled it.

Ronnie Anne's whole body quivered and spasmed as she came hard from her ass with the feeling of him cumming in her ass, his seed feeling unbelievably hot inside her, only making her orgasm go on even more.

Naruto was having just as an intense feeling from her ass as he came, it gripping his dick so tightly to where it almost hurt. He almost didn't want to pull out as it felt too good but as he stopped cumming he knew he had to. Though it was a bit difficult as her ass seriously didn't want to let him go.

"D-Dios, that….was….insane" Ronnie Anne panted out, sounding beyond exhausted as she laid on couch with her reddened ass still sticking up in the air and slightly quivering. She couldn't make herself move, her body too weak from what she just experienced.

"I-I, you need to wash up b-before dinner' Ronnie Anne weakly told him, not even able to look back at him as she knew she needed a good while to rest.

**-Lemon Pause(?)-**

Naruto could only weakly nod as he shakily stood up, worried about leaving Ronnie Anne there on the couch, before lightly putting a blanket over her. The shower was nice and relaxing after how much he did.

By the time he got out he smiled and blushed a bit to see Ronnie Anne standing outside the door, wrapped up in the blanket while she smiled back at him. "Hey there pequeño, care to let a girl wash up as well? I'll be quick as you do need dinner after all" she told him, ruffling his hair and letting the blanket drop.

"S-Sure, I-I'll wait for you downstairs" he said, his eyes on her naked body which had a faint sheen to it due to the sweat they had worked up earlier.

"Well? Are you going to let me in or are you just going to keep staring you little perv~ If you're good you'll get more later~" she told him as she gently flicked his forehead before leaning down to give him a soft kiss before walking past him and softly bumping him to the side with her hips.

He had to shake himself out of his daze a bit, blushing as he heard Ronnie Anne giggling from inside the bathroom before he headed back downstairs.

Ronnie Anne was quick with her shower but, as she came down, he blushed a bit as she was wearing only a pair of purple short shorts with a small towel draped over her shoulders to cover her breasts a bit.

"Ah~! Nothing better than a shower after a certain someone ran me ragged~" she teased, walking over behind the couch and leaning over to hug him from behind and poke his cheek a bit. "So, I bet you're hungry after all the exercise you did~ How about I warm up the food my mom gave me for you" she told him, still teasing him a bit as she smiled softly at him.

"That sounds good as your mom's food is always really tasty" he told her, getting her to smile as she captured his head in a one armed headlock, pressing the side of his face into her bare breast.

"I'll be sure to tell my mom as she loves to hear you enjoy the stuff she makes, present company included – though she doesn't need to know that" Ronnie Anne said, winking a bit as she groped her other breast to show what she meant by 'present company included'.

Naruto waited at the table, kicking his legs a bit as he leaned forward a bit to look at Ronnie Anne in the kitchen. He blushed a bit as he saw she had ditched the towel as she swayed and rolled her hips while singing a bit to herself, spinning around a bit before winking at him as she noticed him watching.

"Enjoy the little show~?" she asked, smirking a bit as she set down a plate of food for him while finding it cute that he could only nod a bit at her.

"What about your food?" Naruto asked as he didn't see a plate for her.

**-Lemon Resume-**

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to have a nice snack before I get to dinner~" she purred out before slipping under the table, making him look underneath to see her smiling at him as she unzipped his pants and fished out his dick which had become hard again after seeing her dance around topless.

He bit his lip a bit, feeling her tongue slowly lick him up and down, the pace being agonizingly slow which he knew was entirely on purpose. He whined a bit as he felt her slowly lick around the tip of his dick before softly blowing on it, making him shiver and clench his fists to resist putting his hands on her head as he knew she'd just slap his hands away.

"Be patient little man, I want to have a nice long taste first" she told him, getting him to weakly nod as he felt her suck on the tip of his dick. She completely knew what she was doing to him and she personally loved it, making him writhe and hearing him whine only made her want to tease and toy with him more and more.

She gave a few more slow licks around the tip, slowly licking up from the bottom to the top of his dick before she quickly and suddenly swallowed every inch of it. She smiled a bit at the cute moan he let out from surprise, his dick twitching a bit in her mouth almost seemingly happy that she was finally sucking on all of it.

As she began to bob her head she started to softly humming, knowing full well that doing this was a strong weakness of his. He was especially weak to it when combined with how she wrapped her tongue around his shaft as she alternated from quick bobs to long and slow ones.

'Aww look at him, thrusting his hips. He must really want it' Ronnie Anne thought as she matched his thrusts, pulling back and pushing forward as he did. She knew he was close as he never could last long when she did all of this to him, though she didn't mind as she knew he could keep going.

She smirked as she grabbed his hips to stop him before she sped up, sucking on him rapidly and humming loudly to send him over the edge. She was a bit surprised at just how strong the first shot fired out into her mouth as well as how thick it was.

But then again his was always so dang thick no matter how many times he shot it out.

Naruto whined, frustrated that he couldn't move his hips as he came in Ronnie Anne's mouth while she still bobbed her head lightly to keep him cumming. She was also sucking really hard on it which only made him whine and groan more as he just kept on cumming and cumming into her mouth for her to swallow.

"Geez Naruto, trying to choke a girl? You seriously cum way too much, though I'm not really complaining" Ronnie Anne told him, smirking as she let his dick out of her mouth with a pop and wiped a bit of cum off the corner of her mouth only to lick her finger clean. She could only roll her eyes as his dick twitched a bit.

"Seriously? You are just so insatiable~" she purred out as she licked the tip of his dick clean before pushing his chair back a bit so she could move closer. "But don't worry, we have all the time before your family returns and we are just getting started~" she added, enveloping his dick between her breasts and smiling as he shivered and bit his lip.

**-Lemon End – Couple Hours Later-**

Ronnie Anne smiled softly as she pet Naruto's head as he had fallen asleep, his head on her lap, after watching some TV after dinner. She was still a bit damp, having had to take a second shower after he had cum way more than she had expected between her breasts which had also shot up and onto her face as well as in her hair a good bit.

She smiled though as the door opened and his family walked in, them being a bit late but it wasn't any problem.

"Hi Ronnie Anne, sorry we got caught up in traffic. When did he fall asleep?" Rita asked as she walked over to the couch and smiled as she pet Naruto's head.

"A good bit ago but I didn't have the heart to move" she said with a chuckle, smiling as Naruto stirred and moved closer to her as if sensing he was going to be moved.

"Don't worry, I got him" Lynn Sr. said, picking up his son gently and carrying him off to bed.

"How was he?" Rita asked as Ronnie Anne got up and stretched a bit now that she was finally able to move again.

"Great as always, sweet kid and doesn't make any trouble but that's to be expected" Ronnie Anne said with a smile as Rita nodded as she didn't expect anything different.

"Here, let me go get your money" she said before Ronnie Anne heard someone chuckle behind him.

"So how was he actually?" Lori asked, crossing her arms with a smirk as Ronnie Anne ran a hand through her somewhat damp hair.

"I had to take two showers and it hurts to sit down so, as always, the little guy is a really enjoyable handful~" she told her with a wink, making Lori give a knowing look with a nod.

"Oh trust me, I know" Lori said, walking off just as her mother returned.

"Thank you again for this, do you want one of us to drive you home since it's so late?" Rita asked before Ronnie Anne waved her off.

"I'll be fine, tell the pequeñito in the morning that we'll have a rematch next time I babysit him and that we won't get distracted next time, or we might, not sure exactly" she said, making the mom chuckle a bit.

"I'll be sure to pass that along, be safe on your way home and I'll try and give you more of a warning next time I ask you to babysit" Rita assured her before Ronnie Anne shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't mind as the kid is fun to look after, you just let me know when and I'll be here" she said before she left the house. 'Though maybe next time I can actually fool around on a bed and not the couch…and maybe bring some towels' she thought as she remembered the shirt in her bag that was dirtied from their 'activities'.

Planning ahead was definitely something she needed to work on.

**-Chapter End-**

Ronnie Anne was pretty fun to do. To me she feels as the kind of girl to dominate easily but do one thing/hit her weakness and she ends up being dominated – that weakness being her ass. She is definitely also the kind to love it rough when it comes to anal or him just spanking her ass during sex

She is also an incredible tease, messing with him a ton before she decides it's enough and makes the good stuff begin. I was debating on making him cum with her foot but I see her as the kind to not want to waste it like that, other girls might make him cum with their feet but to Ronnie Anne it's just a 'warm up' for the real stuff

I really liked how she turned out as I didn't want her 'full bully' but definitely wanted her to mess with him and dominate him in a sense you know?

Thank you my friend for helping me with Ronnie Anne's Spanish as I swear google translate is terrible and it is always best to go to someone who speaks it naturally. It helped a lot as I do not want to butcher any language.

**Ages**:

Lori – 19

Leni – 18

Luna and Luan – 17 (twins)

Lucy – 16

Lynn and Lisa– 15 (twins)

Lola and Lana – 14 (twins…duh)

Lily – 13

Naruto – 7 (adopted)

Also some ages of Misc. characters

Carol Pingrey – 18

Ronnie Anne, Sam, and Maggie – 17

Haiku and Tabby – 16

Till the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4 - Leni x Naruto

**!DISCLAIMER!:**

This story contains shota in it, if it is not your thing then do not read. Also these are purely 100% fictional characters, this story has no real world impact so please keep that in mind and do not attack me for it please

**The Quiet House**

**Chapter 4 – Leni x Naruto**

"Now be sure to find Leni right away okay? I told Leni to expect you but I'm not sure if she remembers" his mom told him while she pulled up to drop him off in front of Reininger's, the store that Leni worked at, so that he could go clothes shopping with Leni. "Actually, on second hand, why don't I come in with you" she insisted before he shook his head with a pout.

"Mom~ I can find and remind Leni on my own~!" he whined out, not liking when his mom babied him like this, getting her to smile and ruffle his head while he sat in the middle row of the van's seats.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just worry over you sweetie you know that. Have your sister text me when you find her please and have fun" she said before motioning for him to come closer, allowing her to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay mom, love you!" he said, giving her a big hug before he hopped out of the car and waved as she drove away.

Naruto smiled as he happily walked inside the department store, the air conditioning feeling great with how hot it was outside. 'Now I just have to find Leni…' Naruto thought with a bit of a frown given how huge the store was but he was certain he could find her if he looked around enough.

After a while Naruto groaned as he still hadn't found Leni, his usually easy to find sister being much more elusive than he thought.

"Having trouble there little guy?" a familiar voice asked out, getting him to turn around to see a friend of both Lori and Leni's.

Her name was Becky, he had met her a few times she was brought over to the house to hang out with his sisters since most of the time he was welcomed to hang out with them as well. She was a nice girl who liked comics and that ghost hunting show that Lily occasionally made him watch with her.

She, like all his sister's friends, was pretty with red hair like him only with hers being more a dull shade and green eyes. She wore a sleeveless green and blue shirt, a pair of really tight dark grey jeans – something that always seemed uncomfortable to him, and a pair of brown sandals.

"Hi Becky! Have you seen Leni? I'm trying to find her" he pouted a bit before she crouched down in front of him with a smile.

"I haven't seen her but I'm sure I can help you find her" Becky told him, offering her hand to him before he accepted it and she stood back up.

"So are you excited for the newest Ace Savvy? It comes out next week and from what the people who got a sneak peek of it before the rest of us are saying its's going to be seriously amazing!" Becky said an excited smile as he smiled up at her.

"Really!? That's so cool! I hope I can get it before a friend at school spoils it for me" he grumbled since that had happened too many times to him.

"How bout I ask Lori to take us there? I'm sure she'll want to hang out around that time as well so it's a win-win, we get to hang out and enjoy comics together" she suggested with a smile, squeezing his hand before he happily looked up at her.

"That'd be really cool! I hope she'll be okay with it" he hoped, getting Becky to ruffle his hair with a chuckle.

"For you she'd do anything Naruto so you just let me handle it. For now lets focus on finding Leni" Becky told him before they started looking through the store, Becky's height easily allowing her to find Leni.

"Leni! A little someone is here to see you~" she sang out, smirking as Leni turned around and almost instantly a large and bright smile appeared on her face.

"Naruto! You're here!" Leni yelled out excitedly before ran to them, surprising Becky by picking Naruto up in a hug.

Becky though had to chuckle a bit as Naruto was struggling to not get smothered by Leni's breasts, pushing his hands against her and trying to push away just enough to be able to move his head in a different direction other than directly forward between them.

"Leni, sweetie, he can't breathe" Becky told her, tapping her arm to get her attention for her to see Naruto's hands on her breasts while he tried to push away from her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Naruto! I'm just so happy to get cute clothes for you" Leni apologized with a frown while she pet his head after letting him go.

"I-It's okay Leni, I know how excited you get for shopping" he told her, chuckling a bit since it was well known Leni could get really fired up at the prospects of a sale or just the mere mention of shopping.

"Well now that you found your sister I'm going to head off. It was really nice running into you little guy" Becky said, crouching down and petting his head once he turned around to face her.

"Thank you a lot for helping me Becky!" he thanked her before quickly hugging her.

Becky smiled as she hugged Naruto back, rubbing his back before pulling back after a bit. "I'll see you again soon when the new comic comes out so look forward to it little guy" she said with a wink, surprising him with a kiss on his cheek before she walked off.

"Awww you and Becky have something planned? That's so sweet that you get along with our friends so well" Leni said happily while she hugged him from behind. "Now come on, I already texted mom so let's go get some clothes for you. I found the cutest pair of shorts earlier that you just have to try on!" she quickly added, pulling him off to gather clothes for him to try on.

Shopping with Leni was very different from shopping with Lori or their mom, unlike them she was much more enthusiastic about it overall. He didn't mind but over time it could be exhausting.

"Here, how do they look?" Naruto asked as he stepped out of the changing room, showing his sister a pair of black shorts that she had picked out for him.

Leni, like always when it came to how clothes looked on him, gained a serious look on her face while she looked him over before smiling and patting his head. "They look perfect! I wish you could wear lighter colors but with your cute red hair its difficult finding shades that go along with it" Leni told him while she pet his head. "Here, go try these on next. I think they will work together perfectly" she added, handing him another pair of shorts and a shirt for him to try on.

He sighed as he started to get changed, trying on a ton of outfits being the norm when it came to shopping for him. He though was startled, jumping up a bit, as the curtain opened after he taken off his shirt. Once he turned though his worry and fear about who had walked in disappeared as he saw it was only Leni.

"Sorry I just also found a few cute outfits for myself and wanted to try them on. You don't mind sharing with me right?" Leni asked, tilting her head to the side cutely which made it impossible for Naruto to anything other than shake his head at.

"I…don't mind" he muttered, blushing as while he might be used to his sisters changing in front of him without them minding but it didn't mean it still didn't affect him. It was even tougher for him to look away due to the fact Leni had the biggest breasts of all his sisters.

He still didn't understand the whole 'cup sizes' thing but from what Lori had told him Leni was an E cup while Lori was only a D cup. It still made zero sense to him but when he saw them side by side, which sometimes he did when they changed into swimsuits in front of him, the difference in size was clear.

"You okay Naruto? Do I have something on my chest?" Leni asked him, snapping him out of his daze that he had apparently gone in due to staring at her breasts.

"N-No! S-Sorry, I didn't mean to stare" he apologized, quickly turning around before Leni giggled at him.

"Oh Naruto, you are just so cute!" Leni giggled before quickly wrapping him up in a hug from behind, his head now basically between her breasts. "You know its okay to look, I really don't mind, none of us do" she told him, kissing the top of his head which only made his blush grow darker.

"B-But…doesn't that make me like those boys you and Lori complain about from school?" he asked her, not wanting to be like the perverts they complained about and how they always seemed to be staring at their chests.

"Oh Naruto, you totally could never be like those boys. They are like so gross about it while you are my sweet and cute brother so like, never worry about us thinking you are perverted okay?" she assured him with a smile while she turned him around, getting him to look up at her before he nodded. "Trust your sisters when one of them tells you that we like it when it's you looking and touching" she giggled out, gently grabbing his hands and putting them on her breasts.

**-Lemon Start-**

Naruto blushed a bit as his hands were put onto her breasts, quickly looking up at her only for her to smile and nod which got him to turn his attention back towards her breasts. He was gentle as he started to grope them, running his hands softly over them with the soft moans coming from Leni showing he was doing it right.

He had to make sure to remember how Leni enjoyed it when he was really gentle with her, softly squeezing them and trailing kisses over them. He gave them a few licks, getting soft squeaks from Leni before he quickly captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

"O-Oh~ Seems like you really want to play" Leni moaned out with a giggle while she gently pet his head. "We have to be careful but I don't mind" she told him, gently sliding down his shorts and underwear, giggling softly once she realized how hard he was.

"Here, I can't be the only one feeling good. That just so isn't fair" she softly whispered out before she gently sat down on the padded bench they had in the changing room and made him straddle her lap all while making sure he didn't have to stop playing with her breasts.

Naruto tensed up, grabbing onto her breasts for support as she started to softly stroke his dick and move it around gently to where the tip kept brushing just barely against the bottoms of her breasts.

"Do you want to do your favorite thing? I brought tissues to help clean up afterwards" Leni suggested before Naruto shyly looked up to her and nodded, making her smile at just how cute he was being.

He always felt embarrassed asking for things when he played around with his sisters which was why he was always thankful when they suggested it instead. He sat up a bit while Leni grabbed her breasts and pressed them together for him a bit, allowing him to slide his dick in between them from the front.

A nod from Leni was all he needed to see before he started to thrust into her breasts with his hands on her shoulders for stability. The pressure she gave from rubbing her breasts up and down added a lot to how great it felt for him.

"There you go, keep on thrusting Naruto. I'm so happy my breasts feel so good for you" Leni said with a happy smile, looking up at him before she added more pressure with her breasts, squeezing his dick between them even more.

That only made him start thrusting even faster between her breasts, the sound of him smacking against them filling the room even more. She had played with him enough to know when he was getting closer, deciding to help him along as she moved her breasts more while making sure to keep the pressure on his dick just like Lori had showed her once.

"It's okay to cum Naruto, let it out whenever you like" she told him with a sweet smile before letting out a surprised gasp as she felt the first burst shoot between her breasts. Feeling him cum always felt odd but very nice to Leni, his cum being warm and sticky as she felt him let out burst after burst between her breasts with bits splurting up at the top just to show how much he was letting out.

She also found him to be even cuter as he came, his face all tensed up a bit while he kept giving out the occasional thrust to prolong it and squeeze out the last bits of cum.

"You let out so much~!" Leni exclaimed with a giggle, pulling her breasts apart to show all the strings of cum and all of it that was between them. She did her best to wipe up his cum with her hands before she started to lick them clean, the taste was something she didn't like at first but with how much she tasted it with blowjobs it wasn't long before she actually started to like it.

"Better?" Leni asked with a smile using some tissues from her purse only to frown as she noticed he was still hard.

"S-Sorry…" he apologized before she reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb as she smiled at him.

"Don't apologize Naruto, I don't mind helping you…though I don't think we can do the real thing so you'll have to make do with what we can do okay?" she told him, getting a nod from him before she gently took him off her lap, standing him up in front of her as she had an idea.

Naruto watched, a bit unsure of what Leni had in mind before she gracefully lifted her legs in the air while still sitting down and kept them close together.

"Here, you can use my thighs. I'm sorry we can't do the real thing, hope it'll be enough for you" she said with a bit of a frown as she peeked out from behind her legs.

Naruto quickly shook his head though, gently putting his hands on her thighs before he looked at her. "No! Don't apologize Leni, this is more than enough" he muttered with a blush as he hugged her legs and slipped his dick in between her thighs.

Leni knew she wasn't as plump as her younger sister Lucy was but she was still confident in how curvy she was in terms of her butt and thighs. As his dick slid between her thighs she had to admit it was an odd and interesting feeling for her. It was definitely a nice though, a thought she unknowingly shared with Naruto as he kept thrusting.

Just like before Leni squeezed her thighs together a bit to make him feel better, unlike her breast though she had to make sure she wasn't squeezing too much otherwise it might hurt him. Though from how he was gradually speeding up, and how adorably he was hugging her legs, she seemed to be doing pretty good at it.

"Do my thighs feel that good Naruto?" Leni asked with a giggle as she leaned her head over a bit to get a better view of Naruto to see him really hugging her legs with a look of pleasure on his face.

"T-They feel really nice and soft" he told her, hugging her legs a bit tighter due to how odd but nice the sensation of thrusting between her thighs felt. He's had some people play with him in odd ways before from feet, in between a pair of cheeks, and even a bent leg so while thighs were odd it wasn't too odd overall.

Plus with all the lotion and products he's seen Leni use on her skin it resulted in her skin being very, very soft. It was really making him reach his limit really fast.

"I-I think I'm going to cum soon" he whined out, getting her to squeeze her thighs together a bit more which only made him whine again from the pressure.

"That's why I have all the tissues and wet wipes silly, its so you don't have to hold it in" she told him with a giggle while she felt him pick up his speed a bit more. "Let it all out for your big sister Leni, show her how much you love her" she giggled out before happily clapping as the first rope shot out, splurting out a bit from between her thighs and landing on her stomach.

She was always impressed by how much a little boy like Naruto could let out, his ropes shooting out from between her thighs starting to really cover her stomach and even glaze her breasts decently. She had to wait, watching as he gave out his last few cute little thrusts before she could clean up.

Once he pulled away she smiled and handed him a wet wipe to clean up his dick before she got to work on herself. "Plying with you always gives me a nice snack, plus I've read from articles Lori showed me that cum is good for the skin…shame I can't leave it on my face outside of home" Leni grumbled a bit as she finished licking the cum she scooped up off her fingers and used some wet wipes to clean.

"I know two times isn't enough but can you handle it until we get home?" Leni asked with a frown, noticing his dick was still hard before he nodded.

"It's okay…thank you for this much" he said before he kissed her, getting her to let out a happy squeal before she pulled him back to her for another kiss that quickly evolved to her kissing his face all over.

"You are so cute when you get all gentlemanly like that~" Leni purred while Naruto could only blush and let her kiss him.

**-Lemon End-**

Eventually, even with the fooling around they did, they were able finish trying on clothes. Leni had even decided to buy herself a bra and a dress that she said went perfectly together, modeling them for him as well. Though she wasn't able to try on the underwear that went with the bra for obvious reasons.

He of course told her they looked great on her as, with her sense of fashion, they did really look great on her.

"Oh hey Fiona! I didn't know you worked today?" Leni called out to a friend, waving as the girl came their way.

Fiona was a friend of Leni's who worked at Reininger's with her. She was also pretty like Becky with long brown hair tied in a small ponytail, brown eyes, and a beauty mark on her right cheek. She wore a pink sweater with dark pink stripes, a yellow neckerchief, a pair of light blue jeans, and grey shoes.

"I don't, I came to shop a bit on my own. Didn't expect to see you here either but you did mention taking little Naruto here shopping, didn't know it was today so I was surprised when I heard your voice around here" Fiona said with a smirk. "Did the two of you have fun? Shopping that is" she asked, looking down at Naruto and finding his blush as he stared down at the floor to be so adorable.

"Oh yeah, it was really fun as always" Leni said with a happy smile, making it unclear whether she understood Fiona's hidden meaning being her words.

"Yeah, hanging out with this cutie is always fun" Fiona said with a smile while she pet his head and got him to look up at her. "I'll have to come by and hang out soon, it's been a while" she told Leni, getting her friend to happily clap her hands and nod excitedly.

"Oh that would be great! I can show you the clothes I got him and the dress and bra I just got. You can even show us what you bought! It'll be so fun!" Leni said cheerfully while Fiona smiled.

"That sounds great as I bought a nice bra myself, we'll definitely have to get together next day we both have off" Fiona told her before checking her watch and sighing. "Dang it, it's later than I thought….I'd really love to stay and talk but I have a few more things I have to get" she groaned out before Leni waved her off.

"It's alright we can catch up later. I think our mom is outside waiting for us by now anyways" Leni said, tilting her head to the side a bit unsure since she called her a bit after they had gotten everything and had been on their way to pay for everything when they bumped into Fiona.

"Sounds great, bye you two~" Fiona said, ruffling Naruto's hair before walking off.

"Bye Fiona" Naruto called out with a bit of a blush, getting her to turn and wave to him with a smile before they went up front and paid for everything.

"So did you and Leni have fun shopping?" their mom asked with a smile once they got into the back of the family van.

"Yeah it was nice…" Naruto told her with a bit of a blush while Leni giggled and pet his head, making him lean over and rest his head against her breasts.

"Shopping with Naruto is always fun, he makes the cutest and most perfect model" Leni giggled before their mom chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Well just remember not to go too overboard with dressing him up" Rita said since with how much Leni occasionally got into clothes she could sometimes get a bit carried away.

"Don't worry I won't….again" Leni muttered with a pout as she had apologized for it before but how could she not, that dress was just too cute to not try and get him to wear it…

**-Later that day-**

Naruto smiled as he brought a stack of plates carefully into the kitchen after dinner, handing them to his mom who accepted them with a smile and set them down to get to later so she could ruffle his hair a bit.

"Thank you sweetie for helping as always but I can handle it from here, it's getting late and you need a bath before bed so why don't you head on up?" she suggested before he nodded and headed on upstairs.

Once making sure none of his sisters needed to use the bathroom Naruto smiled and started the bath, waiting for the water to get nice and warm. He jumped a bit though as the door opened quickly to reveal Leni happily smiling, wrapped up in just a towel before she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"L-Leni, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, blushing and instinctively covering himself up a bit before Leni leaned over and pet his head with a soft smile.

"I wanted to take a bath with you plus the bath is seriously slippery. I don't want you slipping and getting hurt" she told him with a worried look on her face, showing that her doing this was because she was worried about him.

Out of all of his sisters Leni was oddly the one who fretted most over stuff like this despite her occasionally being the most accident prone.

"O-Okay…I guess we can take a bath together" he muttered a bit shyly while he tried not to look at her cleavage that was at eye level with him due to her leaning over.

"Yay!" Leni cheered happily as she hugged him, his face being pushed into her cleavage before she let up a bit, allowing him to look up at her. "Plus baths are always more fun with someone else, otherwise its boring" she told him, petting his head softly before she fully let him go and dropped her towel.

**-Lemon Start-**

Even though he had seen them earlier in the day he couldn't help but stare at Leni's breasts a bit, watching her as she leaned over and plugged up the tub which gave him a clear view of her pussy.

Her smile and giggle as she looked back at him snapped him out of it before she stood back up and walked over to him. "Come on now Naruto, before the water gets cold" Leni said, holding his hand as she guided him to the bathtub.

Even though he had agreed to let Leni bathe with him it was still a bit embarrassing as Leni hugged him from behind while he sat between her legs. He could feel her breasts entirely pressed against his back.

"Tonight, how about you share a bed with me? I still feel bad about not helping you out fully in the changing room" Leni told him, her mouth right next to his ear, her breath making him shiver a bit at. "While we can't do much here it doesn't mean we can't do anything" she giggled softly, slowly running her hand down his stomach before she wrapped it gently around his dick.

Naruto panted a bit as he felt Leni start stroking his dick, her strokes were slow and long, almost teasing him while she kissed his neck a bit. He was a bit surprised at how well Leni could multi-task playing with his dick and washing his hair given she couldn't walk and chew bubblegum but then again Leni was a mystery at times.

She was really good with her hands as she moved her fingers while stroking him while her other hand rubbed and softly squeezed the tip of his dick. "L-Leni, I-I'm really close" he told her, not wanting to dirty the bath water before she suddenly stopped.

"Carefully stand up okay? Hold onto my shoulders for support" Leni told him while she helped him stand up and turn around. He didn't know what she had planned, putting his hands on her shoulders before she moved forward and swallowed his dick into her mouth.

He was surprised by her sudden swallowing of his dick but the surprise quickly disappeared as he moaned a bit from Leni's tongue swirling around his dick while she started to bob her head.

With how close he had been when she was using her hand, the second she swallowed up his dick and started using her tongue like that it was impossible for him to hold on any longer. He wasn't even able to warn her as he started to cum in her mouth.

Her smile on her face as she swallowed showed she wasn't upset, softly using her tongue to coax more of his cum out while gently moving her head to help as well. It honestly felt too good that he quickly hugged her head to try and stop a bit of it in fear his legs might give in.

Leni giggled a bit as he hugged her, the vibrations making him whine a bit as he kept cumming, while she reached up and gently rubbed his back to comfort him and show him it was okay. Once he was done she let him pull away a bit, giving his dick one last lick and kiss to ensure it was clean before smiling up at him.

"There, that will help until we are in bed, right?" Leni asked happily, Naruto shakily nodding before he frowned down at her.

"Sorry for not warning you I was cumming…and for hugging your head like that all of a sudden" he apologized while she gently pulled him back down into the water, sitting in front of her while facing her.

"Don't apologize, I knew you were close and you hugging my head like that was seriously cute" she told him, leaning forward to give him a soft and loving kiss. She couldn't help herself as she pulled him in closer and started to really kiss him, her tongue invading his mouth and smiling as he melted in her arms.

She had to force herself to break away, finding the whine that he let out once she did to be beyond adorable, taking all of her self-restraint not to start kissing him again. "We have to finish our bath first, then we can continue so lets hurry okay?" she told him, getting a dazed nod from him before she made sure to make this as quick a bath as she could.

Even while drying him off she smiled to see he was still hard, giving her a puppy dog look as if begging for it to be time to continue. "Almost, just a little while longer" she explained, gently walking a pajama dressed Naruto to hers and Lori's room.

Right now they had it all to themselves given most of the girls were downstairs watching TV since Naruto was the only one with a younger bedtime.

Leni let out a bit of a squeak as Naruto quickly hugged her from behind, the second the door closed behind them, showing just how much he couldn't hold himself back. "Okay, I understand Naruto. Trust me it's been bugging me as well" Leni softly told him, petting his head as he nuzzled against her back.

She was gentle as she made him let her go, holding his hands as she turned around and sat on the edge of her bed. She guided his hands to the bottom of her nightgown, nodding to him before he gently started to take it off for her.

Given what she had planned after the bath it made sense for her to not wear panties and Naruto was just as quick to take his pajamas off the second she was naked.

Naruto though, as much as he really wanted to be inside Leni, knew he couldn't rush – a lesson his sisters had always made sure he remembered.

He started off slow, kneeling down between her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed and gently started to kiss and lick her pussy. Given how they had dried themselves off really well before leaving the bathroom as he licked her he knew the wetness on her wasn't from the bath.

Leni squirmed and let out soft moans as Naruto licked her, his soft tongue moving perfectly and making her shiver. She let out a loud gasp as he flicked her clit with his tongue, making her grab his head to stabilize herself.

"N-Naruto sweetie, I think its time for the real thing" Leni told him, softly cupping his cheeks and guiding him to follow her onto the bed.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to thrust into Leni right now but he had to wait as he was between her spread legs. "Now I'm ready, use me as much as you want to make up for not being able to all day. You've earned it for being so patient" she told him as he shivered while she lined up his dick with her pussy and nodded to show she was ready.

He wasted no time as he thrusted into her, Leni covering her mouth to muffle a loud moan to show she had been holding out just as long as he had today. As much as he knew he should give her time to get used to him being inside her he also couldn't hold any longer, immediately starting to thrust frantically into her due to not being able to be inside her all day.

Leni's body quivered from the sudden and intense pleasure of Naruto thrusting into her, normally it was slow and soft in the beginning but today he instantly started thrusting into her hard and fast. She didn't blame him after everything they had done but it was really hitting her hard, causing her to wrap her legs around him instinctively.

All he could think about was enjoying Leni as he thrusted, feeling her pussy clench and squeeze him as he kept moving. He hugged around her waist tightly as he thrusted harder and faster into her, looking up at her to try and kiss her before she leaned down to meet him halfway.

Even as they kissed Leni found herself overwhelmed by his passion, his little tongue dominating her mouth as he just kept thrusting.

She could feel herself growing really close to cumming, Naruto most likely the same with his quick increase in speed. She broke the kiss and had to bite her lip to stop a loud moan from escaping as she felt his first rope of cum shoot off inside of her.

Even though he had just came back in the bathroom the amount he kept shooting inside of her was definitely more than before and almost felt thicker, as if getting to cum inside for once meant better cum.

Her whole body was quivering while she tightly held him in place with her legs, feeling him give little thrusts as he came inside her. Leni smiled down at him as he panted and looked up at her, petting his head with a giggle once she felt him twitch inside her.

"If you want to keep going you can, I told you that you can use me as much as you wa-ant~!" she told him before letting out a loud moan as he started thrusting before she could even finish her sentence.

Though she should have expected that given he was unable to put inside her all day.

**-Lemon End-**

Leni panted out in slight exhaustion as a passed out and sleeping Naruto laid on top of her, hugging her and nuzzling against her breasts with a content smile on his face. She had lost count how many times they both had came but it was a lot given the amount of cum she could feel inside her and slowly leaking out of her while he stayed inside her.

She perked up a bit as her door opened and Lori cautiously peeked in before sighing. "Oh good you two are finally done, I didn't want to open the door and have you let out a loud moan for everyone to hear" Lori said as she came inside and closed the door behind her, walking over to the bed and crouching down to look at Naruto sleeping.

"You are so lucky you got to have him all day Leni" Lori complained with a frown, petting Naruto's head only to smile as he smiled in his sleep and nuzzled more against Leni's breast.

"Yeah it was great~" Leni dreamily sighed out, her voice still a bit shaky from everything before she shivered a bit from feeling him twitch slightly inside her due to Lori petting his head. "We weren't able to do much until now, hence why he went a little overboard…want to join us next time?" Leni asked since sometimes Naruto was a difficult to handle on her own.

"Oh you can bet on it" Lori told her with a happy smile, them both enjoying the cute sleeping face on their adorable brother

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

Quick apologies for any typos that my spellcheck or myself might not have caught as half way through writing this story my 'A' key and 'S' key both popped off my laptop and while I was able to reattach them in a way my 'A' key is still severely not fully working (its down as if stuck and I have to really press it to make it register) and my 'S' key moderately works but has popped off two more times while working on this chapter.

I either have to refurbish this one or buy a new laptop, both options are hard as I don't really have the cash for right now and while I do have Pat reon (you can find my reasoning and how to find it on my main account (link to that is on my profile)) with the stuff recently going on with me it'll be a bit before I can do so.

* * *

For the longest time I was torn between a few girls to be the focus for the next chapter of this series. For a while I was contemplating Lucy, then Leni, then Lynn Jr, and even Ms. DiMartino before I came back around and decided Leni would be the cutest and easiest to write though Ms. DiMartino is still one I really want to do in time as I feel it'll be really really fun when I can focus more on it.

Leni was fun as her sweet bubbly nature is impossible not to love. Plus I feel she would allow a great opportunity to show that Naruto does struggle with how willingly all this happens, he worries he might do too much and make them not like him. He's still a kid so he has fears like that where they occasionally have to reassure him of and tell him that they wouldn't be doing this with him if they didn't like it and didn't like him doing it

Some reassurance here and there feels fitting and makes it feel a bit more real

Also yeah Naruto knows and hangs out with his sister's friends when they come over to the house or is occasionally brought along to hang out with them outside of the house. His sisters love to drag him along places.

I liked how this chapter went as the whole 'unable to stick it in all day until that night' would increase the pleasure for both parties a lot I feel. Plus Leni is so adorable I wanted to do some fun things with her like fucking her tits like that and a thigh job which was really interesting personally lol.

Overall I'm happy with how things turned out and am once again unsure who to use in the next chapter down the line

* * *

**Ages**:

Lori – 19

Leni – 18

Luna and Luan – 17 (twins)

Lucy – 16

Lynn and Lisa– 15 (twins)

Lola and Lana – 14 (twins…duh)

Lily – 13

Naruto – 7 (adopted)

Also some ages of Misc. characters

Carol Pingrey – 18

Ronnie Anne, Sam, and Maggie – 17

Haiku and Tabby – 16

* * *

Till the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


End file.
